Us Against The World
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Sequel to my one shot "The Willpower of Itachi". Sasuke is desperated of what happened, though he forgives Itachi...Naruto talks with Sasuke and they get back together. But will this new happiness last? SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Ayumu = Emanuela ^^ she's a friend of mine and asked me if I could make her a person in the story xD

The next weeks were living hell for Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke tried to speak with Naruto, to explain the whole thing, but Naruto won't listen. Naruto was hurt and couldn't forgive Sasuke, but still loves him. And Itachi wasn't able to speak to Sasuke. Sasuke always locked the door and never spoke a single word with Itachi, not even a simple "I'm home" when he returned from school. Sasuke also didn't eat with Itachi anymore. Always when Sasuke knew, no one was in the kitchen, he went there to eat something. When his brother show up, Sasuke simply ignored him.

Then, Sasuke tried to train, to get free of his thoughts. He went to a tree in a forest where he usually trained, where he knew he was alone. What he didn't knew was that Itachi and Naruto followed him. He decided to re-train some old things. He wanted to make a line of Kunai's, from the point he was standing, up to the tree. He begun and it worked the way he wanted it to, but he soon was out of concentration. He ran up the tree and threw the Kunai's. Then Sasuke threw one of them to the ground, and jumped down the tree. Because Sasuke didn't pay enough attention (cause his mind where by his beloved blond dobe), he jumped way too early and the Kunai hit him badly at his arm, but from Naruto's point of view it seemed like Sasuke was hit nearly his heart and Naruto stood in shock there as Sasuke fell down. Naruto wanted to run to Sasuke and look for him, but then he saw Itachi, who ran to his brother.  
Itachi lifted Sasuke up.

"Hey, Sasuke are you okay?"

"Sure. Damn I'm an Uchiha, YOU should know that we don't die from a little Kunai! Go! I don't want to see your face, actually I can't! You disgust me to death! Piss off!"

"No, if anything happen to you….Sasuke….I….I couldn't live without you! Fuck! I know as an Uchiha I shouldn't talk like that, but I really love you! YOU are my life and YOU are the person who make's it worth living! Please stop ignoring me, it breaks my heart every time you do so…And I ju-"

"JUST STOP THE SHIT ALREADY! You ruined MY life and now you want me to love you, and play 'happy family' with you? Forget it! Because you slept with m-"

Now Naruto was too angry to hide himself anymore. He ran up to the Uchiha heirs and shouted at Sasuke.

"Because you slept with me? Are you crazy or what? It's not only Itachi's fault! As I walked in Itachi's room, YOU were lying down his bed and you ENJOYED everything he made! You haven't done anything, you didn't even try to defend!!! You can't give him the whole fault! Y-"

Itachi grape Naruto and pushed him hard against a tree. He was about killing him slowly and with the torture from his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was about to vitalize it as he said "How dare you talk in that voice to my brother? NO ONE, not even you talk like that to him!"  
Sasuke was shocked "Itachi stop it already! Dare you kill him!"

Itachi looked up to his brother….with a really rare sad expression on his face.  
"No Sasuke, he doesn't deserve to live. He makes you cry every single night. Do you think I don't hear it just because you lock up the door? Don't be as stupid as the blonde vessel!"  
"And? It's not because of Naruto that I'm crying, you did this all, so don't you deserve to live either?"  
"But, he even won't listen to what you have to say! And I can't let become the 2 of you a couple, it's too cr-"

"Oh, if it's because you're afraid that I take your Sasu-chan away, then don't worry! I've got a girlfriend," Naruto said angrily.

"WHO?" both Uchiha's screamed in union.

"Ayumu" Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke was shocked.

"A-A-A-Ayumu? Do you mean this beautiful and clever girl from the academy?"

"Yeah. Well 'pretty boy', you aren't the only attractive person in this world."

"You can't love Ayumu! Y-Y-You just told me that you ar-"

"What? That I'm in love with you, teme?", Naruto really were pissed off and totally forgot the fact that the older Uchiha pinned him against the tree.  
"Take care of yourself, vessel!", Itachi hissed to Naruto and held a Kunai next to Naruto's throat. Naruto acted like he hasn't noticed the Kunai and shouted again. " Why can't I fall in love with someone? Do you think I can't love, because I'm a demon?!"

A single tear fell from Naruto's eye down his cheek.

"If you think so…then why…Tell me why, TEME?! Why did you fall for me then? – Oh, sorry I forgot! You don't love me. You're in love with your brother, how could I forget? Stupid me. I guess I'm really a do-"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU BEFOR ITACHI CAN!"

In less than a second Sasuke had pushed Itachi away. Now he was the one who pinned Naruto against the tree and he was about coming up with his Chidori as he realized what he did. Immediately he let Naruto down.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to-"

"What? Kill the vessel? But that's exactly what you just said!"  
Naruto was about leaving.  
'I have to go! I have to get away from him! I can't…no I refuse to cry in front of Sasuke and 'his' Itachi! Dammit!', Naruto thought sadly. He stepped forwards to start running, but Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist.

"L-Let go, teme!"  
"No dobe. Not won't let you go anymore…Not until you listened to me!", Sasuke's words were gently, yet forcing.

Naruto turned, because his arm began to hurt. He then saw Sasuke's wound from the training. The Kitsune knew that that's not the way a ninja should act, but he didn't care and bit Sasuke where his wound where placed. Reflexive Sasuke let go Naruto's wrist and Naruto ran away. After he ran a few meters he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke was sad and very angry with Itachi. Tears begun to fall down from the beautiful cheeks of the raven. Itachi went up to Sasuke and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I swear that Uzumaki will pay for tha-"

Sasuke turned to face this older brother.

"What? For what is he supposed to pay? For being dumped by the only one he loves? If you want to help me then let me alone!"  
Itachi now pinned Sasuke gently against a tree. What the two Uchiha heirs didn't know was that Naruto hadn't been away. He wanted to know the truth, so he stayed hidden by a tree to listen to the conversation. Itachi gently kissed Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke? What's so special about the demon vessel?"  
Sasuke was in rage and hissed

"I don't know it myself, but I'm fine with it…No, I was fine with it! I really thought you would do everything for me, but you destroyed my last little chance to 'ever' be happy! Why did you had to give me this fucking drug? Why? Fuck! I-I kn-know that I'm not allowed to cry, so fucking leave me alone and act like you haven't seen it!", Sasuke got angrier as Itachi raised an eyebrow, because Sasuke began to cry again.

Itachi 'comforted' his little beloved brother. Sasuke tried to get away from Itachi, but you all know that Itachi is still stronger than Sasuke (xD). Itachi kissed Sasuke's throat down till Sasuke's shirt stopped him, while Sasuke was screamed at Itachi to stop that.

Naruto was confused. What does that all mean? 'Drug? Maybe I really should talk with Sasuke…', the Kitsune thought. Itachi kissed Sasuke again and said "I know I shouldn't have done this, but…I really love you! Not as my little brother, but as the man you are. I love you in a way…I want you to be my boyfriend and I just can't see the two of you together. You can't imagine how terrible I felt as you told me you're in love with Naruto. It completely broke my heart. I-I just want to be by your side. I want to be the one you love. I want…just to be your most precious person in your life. That's why I gave you the drug. I wanted that Naruto break up with you, so you hate him, forget him and fall for me. It's as simple as –"

"So you really just…wh…FUCK! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE…FOR THE SECOND TIME? Isn't it enough that you killed the whole clan, mother, father…Why can't you just support me? No…why didn't you kill me, too? Now that Naruto hates me, life isn't livable anymore! So just kill me! It'll be the only thing I ever beg for! Please grant me my only wish! Do me this favor, Itachi!"

Sasuke's voice was full of desperation, sadness…and the wish to die.

"Sasuke…I LOVE you…I never could kill you! If you would tell me, to kill myself, I would do it! But to kill you…no! I just can't do that. I'm sor-"

" I don't need any petty excuses. And I don't want you to be dead either. I do love you, even after that, but I love you as my brother. I really love you and won't loose you."  
Itachi let Sasuke down and hugged his little brother. Sasuke hesitate, but after a few seconds, he also hugged Itachi. Itachi thought  
'I won't give up on you, but I guess I should do nothing for now.',

but said

"Oh Sasuke, I hope you can talk with Naruto tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I hope so, too, but I'm afraid that he's way too hurt and can't or won't forgive me or us."  
"I know we're Uchiha's, but stop thinking that negative…only this time little brother."

"Hn, okay."  
"Let's go home. I'll cure your wound – "

"Which wound?", Sasuke asked surprised.

Itachi took Sasuke's hand and showed the younger Uchiha which wound he meant.  
"Oh, I already forgot it."  
"Hn, so let's go home, I'll cure your wound and prepare dinner. You sure are hungry.

Sasu-chan….do you allow me to eat with you again?", Itachi asked carefully.

"Hn, okay. As long as you won't put drugs in my foot again!"  
The two chuckled and went home, leaving a little confused blonde Kitsune.

Said Kitsune whispered  
"Oh-my-god! So Sasuke told me the truth? I'm such a jerk! I have to talk to him tomorrow. I hope it's not too la-"  
Naruto stopped whispering to himself, as his mobile phone got his attention, because it rang. "Yes? Uzumaki Na- Oh, it's you Ayumu-chan! What's up?"  
The cute girl on the phone said carefully,

"Well we…I think…we should…talk…Don't worry honey, nothing happened!"  
"Okay Ayumu. Is tomorrow at 6 a.m. okay for you? Because my team will be on a mission for a week."  
"Sure! See ya later Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, Oyasumi."

Naruto wondered what Ayumu wanted to talk about. All Naruto knew was that he now had a big problem. Even Naruto really like Ayumu (probably because she could be Sasuke's Sexy Jutsu) he loved Sasuke. He decided to tell Ayumu tomorrow. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too sad.

Ayumu sat on her bed.  
'I think I should break up with him. I know that I'm only a replacement for Sasuke-san. It'll be the best if I tell Naruto-kun his feelings. I'm sure he refuse to love Sasuke, but I know he still loves him…even he doesn't know it. It's so obvious that they belong together…It already hurts to see them like they're now! I hope Naruto-kun will understand me. Who knows? Maybe they'll come back together! And then is Konoha's cutest couple only together because of me, Ayumu!'  
Ayumu couldn't help, but smirk at that thought.

'At least, I want to be Naruto's best man!'

_**-At the Uchiha Mansion-**_

Itachi and Sasuke sat in the kitchen. The older Uchiha was so happy that Sasuke decided to talk again to him, that he made Sasuke's favorite meal: Sushi. As they ate together they talked about Sasuke's mission which is suppose to be a whole week. Itachi was really worried about it.

"Are you sure you've packed everything? Do you have enough Kunai's, Shuriken etc.? If not I can give you some of mine!"

Sasuke was annoyed being treat like a little child.  
"Itachi! Common! I'm not 5 anymore!"  
Than a smirking Sasuke said,

"You act like you'll never see me again, because I'm world's biggest fool and won't find my way back home!"

Both Uchiha heirs laughed. Really laughed from the depths of their hearts. They laughed like they haven't done for weeks.  
Itachi still was chuckling as he answered,  
"Okay, okay, you got me. Maybe I'm a little too protective."  
"Itachi! That's not a 'little' anymore!"

They both laughed again.

After dinner, they cleaned the kitchen together.  
"I'm really glad that you talk again with me, Sasu-chan!"  
"Yeah, me too. Even I was really angry, I missed you. But please, never do anything like that again. I even don't know whether Naruto will forgive me, I-"  
"Don't worry! I saw his look. He really was hurt, because he truly loves you! Maybe it'll take some time, but he defiantly will take you back!"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
Both Uchiha heirs raised an eyebrow and thought the same thing:  
'We really don't act like Uchiha's should…But we've got other problems right now!'


	2. Chapter 2

-The next morning-

Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed, watching his baby brother sleeping.

'He just look so cute and innocent like this….So if everything's alright and if he never got hurt.'  
He obviated to kiss Sasuke, but got a hold on his self and placed the kiss on Sasuke's forehead to wake him.  
"Sa-su-ke, wake up!"  
Sasuke didn't move and didn't care about his brother.

"Will you stand up? NOW! Or I'm going to kick your ass downstairs!"  
"Why are you so mad? It's too early.", Sasuke said tiredly.

"Shut the fuck up! I already made breakfast. Take a shower and come eat, kay?"  
"Hai hai…."

Sasuke slowly stood up and went to the shower.

Itachi shook his head and went back to the kitchen.

'I would love to be somewhere else, though…', he thought while getting a coffee.

'I wonder if Itachi will be alright, if Naruto and I come together again…He may have made a mistake, but I believe him, that he has a crush on me, he's not the type of person who jokes that way about it…I really don't want hurt him, but I guess it would be worse if I lie and he'll find out someday….', Sasuke thought while getting out of the shower and get dressed.  
He went in the kitchen.

"Sorry to have you made wait, nii-san."  
"It's okay. By the way….you haven't told me what the mission is about, yet. I mean you will be away for a week. Is it something important or dangerous?"

You could easily hear the fear in Itachi's voice, even he tried not to show. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's try not to sound worried, which confused Itachi, cause he didn't know why Sasuke was chuckling.

"What's wrong, brat?"  
"Nothing. It's just funny to see that even the great Uchiha Itachi fails", was the response from said chuckling brat.

Itachi pouted as this comment and Sasuke broke in a long laughter. This was the first time that Sasuke saw his "never joking, killer brother" pouting.  
'It looks cute though…but it's strange!'  
"Itachi stop that! Or I will die of laughter!!!!", Sasuke almost begged.

"What the…? Will you stop making a joke out of me?", Itachi slowly got mad.

"Me? You don't need my help for that, brother. You do it alone!", Sasuke said, still laughing and out of breathe.

"Finish your meal, and go to your mission, before I kill you!", Itachi said and he already had his Sharingan activated.  
"Got it, got it. No need to be that serious!", Sasuke said, trying to stop laughing and eating.  
"But we both know, you wouldn't kill me, no matter what I say….so don't talk big!"

"You little idi-", was all Itachi could say, cause after saying his last sentence Sasuke immediately took his stuff and ran out of the house.

Itachi rolled his eyes and thought,

'I'm glad he's finally gone. I think I couldn't stand in much longer', and sighed deeply.

-At the meeting place of Team 7-

Naruto and Sakura already were on the bridge, waiting for their third teammate and their sensei. Said teammate came after 5 minutes of letting his teammates wait.

Sakura was the first who saw Sasuke and as usual she let him know this.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! How are you? Did you sleep well? Why are you so late? I was worried, you usually use to be the first of us. What happe-", Sakura ran to Sasuke, waving and totally stupid, just as usual.  
"Shut up. I slept well and I was fine, till your annoying pitching voice hit my ears!", an already annoyed Sasuke said and he looked to Naruto, who was watching the scene with a slight smile.

"Morning, teme."

"Morning, dobe."

"Beca-", Naruto got interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, not noticing that he pushed also the loud speaker button.

"Hai?"

"Morning, darling! Did you sleep well? Did you alrea-"

"A-Ayumu! Morning, wait a minute!", Naruto said while deactivating the loud speaker in a hurry.

"So, Ayumu-chan….I slept well, but I didn't….you know what…."  
"' You know what'?", Ayumu repeated laughing.

"Are you already with your teammates or what's wrong?"  
"Yes I am. Is that bad? I mean you already talked to me…or have you forgotten something?"  
"No no. I just wanted to 'remember' you to talk with him."  
"I will! Just stop acting like you knew everything better than me!"  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto looked surprised at his cell phone.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Suddenly Ayumu's voice appeared behind Naruto, and Naruto felt someone hugging him from behind.

"No, you didn't. I just thought it's unnecessary to phone when I'm behind you", Ayumu said laughing, still hugging Naruto.

Sasuke's heart begun to ache like hell at this picture of a smiling Naruto with Ayumu hugging his beloved Kitsune.

"Sasuke-kun? Since when does Naruto have a girlfriend?", Sakura asked shocked.

Sasuke looked angry at her.

"Why do you care? You never care about him. Anyway, you are shocked as if you thought that he can't get a girlfriend or fall in love. That's what you thought…no what you still think, am I right?"  
"N-no, of course that's not what I thought! I….Of course I know that Naruto can fall for someone! Why does Sasuke-kun think so bad of me?"  
"If you ask me this seriously, you're even more stupid than I thought.", Sasuke said disgusted.  
While Sasuke and Sakura were talking, Naruto used the time to ask Ayumu as quiet as he could, so his teammates wouldn't notice:  
"Why the hell are you clinging up on me, like you're still my girlfriend? Plus, you said I shall 'move my ass' to talk with Sasuke, do you really think that that's the best way?"  
Ayumu smirked and replied

"Sure. Do you know what that's called? Making someone jealous."

"I don't think this will work on Sasuke. Even you get him jealous with that, he'll only get upset, nothing more."  
"I don't think so."  
They noticed that Sakura and Sasuke stopped talking, so did they.

Ayumu finally let go of Naruto (yes she was hugging him the entire time xD) and said

"Maybe I should go. See ya Naru-chan."  
She went towards Sasuke.

"If you make him sad for ANY reasons, I kill you! Got it? I don't let him be sad because of such an asshole like you are again! Naruto doesn't deserve to be punished by you."

Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Itachi? Do you think I didn't know what happened before Naruto and I became a couple?", Ayumu asked, pretending to be surprised.

Sakura got angry.  
"How dare you speak that way to Sasuke you little – "

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura." Sasuke, gave Sakura a death glare and she shut her mouth in an instant.

Sasuke turned to Ayumu.

"What do you know? Not even Naruto knows the truth, so how could you? Anyway, it's none of your business."  
"It's not? Remember: Naruto is MY boyfriend and if you make him sad, it's so damn my business!"

With that Ayumu disappeared.

"What is that bitch thinking? Sasuke, don't care abou-"  
"Sakura! Could you do me a big favor?", Sasuke asked seriously while taking his head in his hands.

"Sure, everything!", Sakura thought that Sasuke would finally ask her to go out with her.

"Everything?"

"Yes, of course! Just ask!!!!"

"Okay, thank you. So….please be quite for a while."  
Sakura looked shocked and where really disappointed, while Naruto had his problems to hold back a laughter.

To Naruto's luck Kakashi finally came.

"Sorry for being late. Let's go."

With that Team 7 begun their mission. They were supposed to bring a top secret roll to Sunagakure (spelling? ^^').

While they were running, Naruto remembered his conversation with Ayumu from this morning (remember? They wanted to meet at 6 and so they did).

-Flashback-

Naruto got exactly at 6 a.m. to the bridge to meet Ayumu. As he saw her already standing there, he speeded up.  
"Ohayo Ayumu-chan!"  
"Good morning Naru-chan!"

"So….what do you want to speak about?", Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well Naruto…I don't know if you already noticed it by yourself….", Ayumu begun.

"But?"

"Well…you still love Sasuke!"  
"You…You can tell?"

"Sure! It's too obvious to not been seen by anyone…at least for everyone who isn't captured in a total dream world, like this…what was her name again? Sakura! Anyway, what I want to say is…it's over Naruto. I'm proud that you chose me as replacement for Sasuke, but I think you two should talk.", Ayumu said, cheerful.

"I…I know the truth now."

"Oh? And? Good or bad?", Ayumu got curious.

"Well…kinda…good and bad."  
"What? Could you PLEASE get a little particularly?"  
"The good side is, that he really didn't want to cheat me, he was kind of forced. The bad side is, that he was right, he wanted to talk to me and explain everything and I used to be such an asshole and didn't even gave him a chance."  
Ayumu laughed and chocked Naruto's arm.

"So…to say it the easy way: If you two talk everything may be fine! It's great Naruto. But see that you move your ass and talk to him! Or I will never forgive you!"  
"Got it. And thank you Ayumu-chan."  
"You're welcome, Naru-chan", Ayumu said while hugging Naruto.

End Flashback-

'I wonder if "talking to him" will be that easy….What if he already gave up?', Naruto thought kinda afraid.

He got a hold on himself.

"Oi, teme."

"What?"

"Stop calling him that, Naruto!"

Sasuke looked in Sakura's direction which shut her up.

"We need to…", Naruto stopped speaking, cause it felt so strange to say that.

"Need what?", Sasuke asked, now a little scared, still keeping his emotionless face.

"Wanna fight again, dobe?", Sasuke asked, with a slight smirk.

"No…we…need…to talk.", Naruto finally said.

Sasuke was shocked, you could easily tell.

"Okay…", was all Sasuke were able to say.

"Could you two 'please' concentrate and look for enemies? You will share on room tonight anyway, so you'll have time to talk then.", Kakashi called.

"Yes.", both boys answered in union.

And both boys thought:  
'Oh-my-god! With Sasuke/Naruto in one room? The whole night? I don't think I can stand that! Why does this stupid Kakashi have to torture me like that?'

Slowly the first night came and Team 7 reached the hotel they were going to spend the night at.

Kakashi was at the reception, while his students where waiting for him near by the elevator.  
Sakura tried to make up a conversation.

"Shall we try to do it again? Maybe we have more luck this time."

Naruto and Sasuke asked confused:

"Try what?"  
"Try to see his face!"

Sasuke looked bored.

"No. I've got other things to worry right now."  
And he thought, 'Much bigger problems…'

While Naruto thought (frightened by Sasuke's answer to Sakura):

'I hope it's not the night we'll spend together, he's worrying about….'

"Sasuke! Naruto! Could you come please?", Kakashi called for them.  
The boys went to their Sensei.  
"Well…the only the double room left hasn't two single beds, but a double bed…Is that okay with you?", Kakashi asked, knowing that something was strange between his two male students.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked, but didn't show.

They looked at each other, sighed, but decided to say that it's okay, cause they thought that if they wouldn't say so, Kakashi would realize what was wrong between them.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto to Kakashi and said in his typically 'I-don't-care' voice:  
"Sure. I'm fine with that."

Naruto regained fast.  
"Yeah, so am I", the blond said while thinking 'I am so NOT.'

Kakashi looked closely at them, sighed took the keys and gave Sakura and Sasuke the keys to their rooms.

"Fine then. We'll meet tomorrow at 11 a.m. here. I have to go somewhere, good night."

With that Kakashi was gone.

The 3 teammates took the elevator. Sakura pushed the button for the 3rd floor, while Naruto pushed the button to the 5th.  
'Hmm…seems like Sakura isn't on our floor….lucky! At least one thing I don't have to worry about', Sasuke thought.

Sakura finally noticed that Naruto didn't have a key, so she asked.

"Naruto, where's your key?"  
Naruto blushed a little, but before Sakura could see Sasuke took her attention.

"Dobe and I are sharing a room. Don't we always?"

Sakura thought about that.

"No…actually you don't."

'Shit, she's right, Naruto only used to come into my room when there was a thunderstorm, but we never told anyone….', Sasuke remembered.  
"Well…there was only one room left, right dobe?"  
Naruto forgot Sakura for a short moment…which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Hell yeah! But why does it have to be only a double bed?", he asked a little pissed off.

"A double bed? Th-that means, that you and Sasuke…you're going to sleep in one bed?", Sakura asked shocked.

Sasuke got annoyed and wanted to end the conversation, cause he saw and felt how uncomfortable Naruto felt.

"Seems so, unless Naruto is planning to sleep on the floor. Why do you ask that stupid? Wanna change with Naruto or me?", Sasuke asked Sakura with one of his sexy smirks.

Sakura deeply blushed.

"W-Well….Maybe I would like to be the one sharing a room with you…"

The elevator reached the 3rd floor and the door opened.

Because Sakura didn't noticed and still looked at Sasuke, Sasuke 'helped her'.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke grabbed Sakura on her shoulders and pushed her out of the elevator. Before Sakura could react, the door closed.

Sasuke then saw Naruto's confused look and said innocently:  
"What? First of all: I was kind to her! It would only take Sakura's time if she'd passed her floor. ***adding an innocent, sweet fake smile*** Second: You never had such an annoying fan girl! You can't tell how terrible it is."  
Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sure, must be living hell. Damn Uchiha curse…"

Both boys laughed.

'Wow…that's the first time I saw Sasuke laughing…a true laugh, not this strange smirks…he looks even more beautiful with them then he usually does…and way more sexy…damn it. Stop laughing!!!!', Naruto thought.

Sasuke said while stop laughing:  
"Uchiha curse, huh? Gonna tell me how this 'curse' works?"  
"Sure. As an Uchiha, you were born, with a good look, a great Ninja talent and you have a lot of money and etc. No surprise girls always chase you."

"Naruto…", Sasuke began to put one of his arrogant smirks.  
"Do you even realize that you just admitted that you think I'm handsome?"  
Naruto blushed badly.

"I-I I just said what I think…..what…girls think about you."  
Sasuke's smirk got even bigger.

"Sure. You have to know how they think, remember, you fell for me, too."  
Just after saying this, Sasuke regretted it.

'Shit! I hope I didn't go too far. I should be careful.'  
"Sure, but you said it yourself 'fell', it's the past!", Naruto was a little upset, but also regretted his last sentence.

'Damn it! Now he will think that I'm totally over him….He even still thinks I'm with Ayumu, shit!!!'

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's answer and his smirk vanished.

Naruto regretted his answer even more, seeing the Uchiha's reaction.

'OMG. He looks even paler than usual which I thought is impossible. I should do something…NOW!'

Naruto took a deep breathe. He then pinned Sasuke against the wall of the elevator.

"Naruto?", Sasuke asked surprised and a little shocked.  
"Do you really wanna fight in an elevator?", Sasuke asked cautiously, cause Sasuke knew, if Naruto wanted to fight him, it would get difficult for Sasuke, because of the way Naruto had pinned him, plus, he noticed, that Naruto was really close to him.

Naruto took a second, because he was surprised by Sasuke's question, but he found his mind quickly.

"No." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke was completely confused and shocked by this action of Naruto.

Sasuke was glad that Naruto did that, but he just couldn't forget that he is an Uchiha and tried to get his arm out of Naruto's grip.

The blond haired boy smiled into the kiss and tightened his grip around Sasuke's waists. Sasuke broke the kiss. Naruto tried to get back into the kiss, but before he could, Sasuke said:

"Get off of me Naruto. We're almost in the 5th floor!"  
"Hmm…Guess you're right." Naruto answered.

He let go of the raven, just in time, cause in the same moment the door of the elevator opened. To their big shock Sakura waited there.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Why are you here?", he asked kinda bored, yet annoyed.

"I wanted to visit you guys. I mean, we can be together till we go sleep."  
Naruto who actually really like Sakura, was pissed off by this idea.

But before he could answer Sasuke took the speaking part.

"No."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, so did Sakura.  
"Why? Common' Sasuke!!! Why not?", Sakura asked in her cheering, yet annoying voice.

"Because, there's a reason for us being in a room. Remember? Kakashi said we have to share a room, so we can speak. He said it annoys him that we were fighting during the mission and we should clarify that when we are alone.", Sasuke said as if it would be totally obvious and only Sakura wouldn't get it.

'Sasuke, you're brilliant!', Naruto thought.

"B-but…", Sakura was trying to find something, to change Sasuke's mind.

This time Naruto spoke.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but Sasuke-teme is right. You should go. If we'll discuss, I guess it's better for you not being around us. Maybe we'll fight and we really won't get you hurt. Okay?", Naruto asked as politely as he could.

"Right Sasuke?", Naruto asked Sasuke in a 'dare you say anything wrong now' voice.

"We? Uhh…sure…."

Sakura sighed.  
"Okay boys. Just don't you fight till someone's dead. I don't want to go to a funeral. I'm still trying to get over the Hokage's death and the death of Chiyo-sama. Oh and Naruto…if Sasuke have a single bruise, I'll kill you!"  
"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura. Try to think. If you would kill Naruto you would have someone to visit by a grave again. Didn't you just said, you want to avoid another funeral?", Sasuke asked completely annoyed.

"Y-Yeah…But Naruto! I will beat the shit out of you, got it?", Sakura asked Naruto aggressive.  
'Dare you touch MY Naruto. If you do, you should worry about your funeral.', Sasuke thought now really pissed off. After that he had to think about Sakura's "If Sasuke have a single bruise" and thought:  
'I will not be the one with the bruises though….' And smirked.

He didn't noticed that Sakura was gone and Naruto was staring at Sasuke, cause he thought Sasuke's gone crazy.

"Oi teme, you okay?"

That brought Sasuke back to reality.

"Sure, just had to think about something. I guess that at least one of us should think…and I know that I'm better with this things than you are, Usurantonkachi."

"Shut up and get the door open!", Naruto said pissed off.

"I wanna relax a little.", he added while thinking 'Maybe not relax…if our talk will be positive…I have big hopes, cause he actually didn't say anything when I kissed him…'  
"Okay you little cry baby.", Sasuke said and opened their door.

When they got in, Naruto closed the door behind him.

They put their stuff somewhere. After that was done, Naruto went to the window and looked at the sky.

Sasuke laid on the middle of the bed, cause he thought Naruto's gonna look out of the window for a while.

Naruto was thinking about how he should begin the conversation.

'Should I directly begin to talk about it? No that would be to rough….I should begin with something else…No, that's too childish…fuck! I guess I just should make it somehow! Damn it, this Uchiha-teme is right! I AM bad at thinking.', Naruto realized somewhat shocked.

"Sasuke…", Naruto begun.

After he stayed quite without getting an ironic answer of the Uchiha heir Naruto turned, too see Sasuke's eyes were closed.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto went up to Sasuke and crawled on the bed. He had his face near to Sasuke's, to see if he still was breathing. As the Kitsune noticed that Sasuke was still living, he sighed in relief.

"God damn it, Sasuke! You scared the shit out of me!"  
Naruto then crawled on top of Sasuke, to have a better view.

'Do you even know how fuckable you look?', Naruto thought with a slight perverted grin on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes.

'If only I wouldn't have to have this talk with you.', he thought, keeping his eyes closed and still having this perverted grin.

"Oi, dobe. Is there a reason, for you laying on me, and having a grinning that stupid? Are trying to kill me that way? Cutting my ways to get air? That's lame, even for you. So get off of me, or I really die because of deficient air.", Sasuke said, trying to breathe and slowly opening his eyes.  
'Actually I wouldn't have a problem dying with him on me….', Sasuke thought with an inner smirk.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I looked if you were alive! You didn't answer me, so I took a look.", Naruto defended himself.

"You don't need to lay on top of me for that Usurantonkachi."

"Stop calling me that!"  
"I stop calling you that, if you stop being an Usurantonkachi. And now GET OFF!"

"Why? Actually I wanted to talk, you know…but…I just forgot what I wanted to talk about."  
"That's so ty-" Sasuke got interrupted by Naruto's lips.

'WTH? What is he doing?', Sasuke thought.  
Seeing that Naruto wouldn't get off (and he would got a problem in his lower section if Naruto would stay were he was right now), he pushed Naruto off of him and sat up.

"What have you done?", Naruto asked, kinda confused.

"Me? I should be the one asking! You kissed me out of nowhere! I know I somewhat look like a male version of Ayumu, but that's not a really good reason for kissing me, just because I look like her and she's not around! I'm not going to be your 'bed bunny' or something like that. Turn into me and fuck Sakura or something like that."

Naruto really was hurt by those words, spoken by the one he loved so much.

The fox boy stood up and looked at the pissed off raven.

"Sasuke…"

"What? You wanted to talk…If you now remember then tell me, if not I'm going to sleep again and dare you'll molest me!"  
"I…never forgot what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about…us."  
"Us? I think you made it clear. You think I'm a completely asshole which deserve to die, or suffer or whatever. And you probably think I just should go and fuck my brother instead of chasing you. That's it, isn't it?"

Naruto tried to suppress tears, which were about showing.

"No! That's not it Sasuke. Not at all!"  
"So what is it?", Sasuke really didn't want to talk.

"See Naruto…I just gave up. Itachi told me to talk to you, but I can't. I have to accept the fact, that you found someone new and I know that Ayumu really cares about you. And I guess that you're right and I should care more about Itachi, cause he loves me. I can't be with nii-san in this way, even I'm sad for him about that, but I finally got a little over you. Today on the bridge…You looked so damn happy with Ayumu….It broke me apart, but I was glad that you were happy again and…I really just wanna forget ever-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP UCHIHA!" Sasuke cringed at that sudden scream of Naruto.

"What the…?"  
"It scares me damn it! You use to talk barely 3 sentences and never talk about your emotions, never having an emotional expression on your face and now you're talking like….like someone had told you what to say! You really doesn't act like yourself!"  
"You…are scared?", Sasuke said totally confused.

"I…am glad that you finally spoke to me…But…I know…the truth…that's why I wa-"

"Wait! What do you mean by 'you know the truth'?"  
"Yesterday I…I didn't ran away like you guys thought…I just ran so you couldn't see me and hid myself somewhere I could listen to your conversation but also so you wouldn't notice me….I wanted to know the truth. So I stayed. And you talked about everything and I was so depressed cause I let you down and were so unfair to you…I…I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto's emotions took control over Naruto. He fell on his knees, crying.

"N-Naruto."

"Ayumu and I broke up. We just acted like a couple. She told me that she wants to make you jealous so it would be easier for me. I told her it wouldn't work.", Naruto said between crying and sniffing.

Sasuke couldn't see his little fox being so sad. He stood up got down to Naruto on the floor and embraced him.

"Please forgive me Sasuke!"  
"Forgive you? There's nothing I could forgive you."  
"I…I treated you like dirt!"  
"You just were hurt, that's all."  
"You just want me to shut up, so you can sleep again! It's okay I will stop crying, just go to bed.", Naruto still was crying everything out he has.

"Dobe…How am I suppose to show you that I meant what I said? Oh got an idea."  
Sasuke lifted Naruto's head, by taking his chin. He saw the hurt, sad blue eyes of Naruto and his heart ached again. He gently kissed Naruto. The Kitsune was surprised by this action, but stopped crying.

Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Finally you stopped. I couldn't bear it anymore. Please don't cry again. It's too painful for me seeing you like that."  
Sasuke kissed Naruto again. Naruto finally realized that Sasuke really wasn't angry and deepened the kiss relieved. He then felt something wet on his under lip. He opened his mouth and Sasuke's tongue made his way and explored all of the other boys mouth. Naruto took his arms around Sasuke's neck. He didn't want to let go of Sasuke anytime soon.

Sasuke broke up the kiss and begun to lick and such Naruto's neck. The response of the blond haired boy were some suppressed moans and Sasuke smirked every time he got one. He got up to Naruto's ear and whispered into Naruto's ear:

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

Naruto only thought  
'The hell I will! You think you're the only one who can play this game Uchiha? Wrong!'

Sasuke was still waiting for the answer of the fox boy and closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt someone sucking on his neck and moaned in surprise and pleasure. Naruto smiled.

"So, got it teme? Stop it and I will take care of things…Wait…Actually it just was fun to suck on your neck and it taste good…I think I should go ahead."  
Before Sasuke could protest Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's neck and begun licking it, getting some cute moans of the Uchiha.  
'I can't let him gain control over it!!!! My pride doesn't allow that!', Sasuke thought. He knew at first he had to take Naruto's mind off so he asked:  
"So everything's fine again?"  
Naruto groaned cause he had to answer.  
"Su-nhh-SASUKE!"

Before Naruto could finish his answer Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck again and put his hand under Naruto's shirt.

"That's unfair teme." Naruto nearly screamed flustered, but added in his thoughts 'I like it though…'

Seeing that Naruto yelled at him but didn't stop him, Sasuke smirked sexy and whispered  
"So why don't you stop me?"

Sasuke's breathe surrounded Naruto's neck and Naruto shivered.

"I…"  
"You like it, that's why."  
Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt.

He kissed his way down, from Naruto's neck, down his collarbone, kissing the fox boys chest. Sasuke's tongue made it's way to Naruto's left nipple. His tongue played a little with it, then he sucked it, while one of his hands took the right nipple, caressing it. He earned some cute moans of his Kitsune, seducing him to go on. Sasuke's tongue then made his way to Naruto's right nipple giving it the same treatment as the other one. Naruto stroked his hands through Sasuke's soft black hairs.

Naruto felt himself getting hard, so did Sasuke.

Sasuke's hands slowly made their way down Naruto's body.

His hands reached Naruto's shorts when they heard a knock on the door.  
"Sasuke-kun!!!"  
Sasuke sighed as he heard this annoying voice of the pink haired kunoichi which already seemed to haunt him.

Naruto blushed and stood up.

"Where do you go?", Sasuke asked.

"I open the door."

"Why? Just let her be. We could pretend that we already sleep."  
"You know that she got stronger. And she knows that we don't sleep that early. If we don't open by ourselves she'll get worried and as I know her she'll burst the door!"

Sasuke took Naruto back, kissed him a last time and said while giving Naruto his shirt back:  
"We'll end this after she's gone, kay?"

"Sure.", Naruto answered smiling in a perverted way.

He put his shirt on and went to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stood slowly up.

Naruto opened the door.

As the door was open, Sakura pushed Naruto aside and ran to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke made on step to the right, because Sakura was about hugging him, so she fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!", Naruto said in a fake reproachfully voice.

Sakura stood up, a little dizzy.  
Sasuke looked at Sakura and forced himself to an apologize.

"Sorry, Sakura. It was a reflex. But dare you hug me!"

Sakura looked disappointed.

"Okay….So what were you guys doing?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, knowing they better shouldn't tell her the truth.

"We did what Kakashi told us to do."

"Discussing?"

"Yeah."

"And?", Sakura looked carefully at Sasuke and Naruto, who hadn't any scares and bruises.

'Good, I haven't give Naruto any hickeys yet…', Sasuke thought, and he could see that Naruto thought the same thing while Sakura was checking him.  
"Naruto?", Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you blush?"

Sasuke had a 'why now you idiot?' look on his face.

"Yeah. Why Usurantonkachi? Do you have perverted thoughts, just by getting checked up by Sakura?", he said with a smirk.

Sakura took her finger away from Naruto immediately and looked disgusted.

Naruto blushed even deeper, knowing, Sasuke knew the real reason and only wanted to torture him.

"T-That's not it, teme! I just don't feel well…"

Sakura's look changed into a little worried one.  
"Maybe you should go sleep." 'Sasuke and me will go to my room, so you're alone…and we could do something more interesting than sleeping', Sakura added in her thoughts. (A/N:Yesssss I DO make a bitch out of Sakura…but only when it comes to Sasuke xD)

"No, I'm fine, thank you Sakura-chan. Wanna drink something?"

"Sure, thanks."

Naruto brought Sakura a glass of water.

"Here you go."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to ask him with this look 'Any drugs in it?'

Naruto understood and smirked.

Sasuke looked somewhat shocked.

Sakura finished her drink and they spoke about 30 min.

Of course the Kunoichi tried to flirt and cling on Sasuke, which didn't work.

After said 30 minutes Sasuke was too exhausted to bear with his female team mate anymore.

"Sakura. It's late. You should get to your room and sleep.", Sasuke tried his best to be polite, cause he knew Naruto liked her.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Good night boys."

With that she was gone.

Naruto was closing the door behind Sakura, while Sasuke brought the glass away.  
Then they both stood next to the window.

"God, that girl kills me someday.", Sasuke said totally exhausted and tired.

"Is she that bad?"

"I wish you could change with me. But believe me, it's even worse when Ino's around."  
Sasuke was tired and wanted to sleep.

He took off his clothes to change.

Naruto got it wrong and thought, Sasuke wants to continue their 'little game'.  
'He sure is taking things fast…I don't have a problem with it though…', Naruto thought, watching Sasuke undress.

But then Sasuke put on another pants and went to his side of the bed and fell on the bed, his stomach on the bed, so he could bury his face into the pillow.

'Why does he lie like that on the bed?', Naruto wondered.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto went to his side of the bed and lied with his back down on the bed.

He turned to face Sasuke.

'Does he really sleep? Wow, it really must be hard for him.'

He carefully turned Sasuke so he could see his face.

Naruto stroked through Sasuke's hair.  
'Just look at him. Who just said 'we'll end this after she's gone'?'

The Kitsune sighed.

'I really want to continue so wake up, teme.'

"Sa-su-ke, wake up", Naruto whispered, but no response of the raven.

'Damn it! This idiot! I will wake him."  
Naruto was about shaking the boy, but stopped halfway.

"No my dear, now I let you pay for what you've done to me. I'm gonna torture you like hell."

Naruto smiled and get off of the bed.

10 minutes later –

'That was really catchier than I thought', Naruto thought.

He got on top of the raven and bit the raven's ear.

Sasuke woke up because of that.

"Ouch! What was that for dobe?", Sasuke asked angry.

"You sure are senile, aren't you? You told me we'll continue things after Sakura is gone. Well…I can't see her anymore. So…"

Naruto began sucking and licking Sasuke's neck, receiving sweet moans.

"N-Naruto wha-", Sasuke began but where cut off by Naruto's lips.

The Uchiha heir, realized just by then, then his arms and legs felt strange and looked for them. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that someone (guess who xD) tied him up to the ends of the bed and that he was naked (so was Naruto).

Naruto broke the kiss, kissing down, Sasuke's neck.

"What the hell? Naruto, when and why did you tie me up? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up kinda surprised. As he finally got what Sasuke meant he smiled at his friend.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked sweetly and remembered the scene.

Flashback-

Naruto got off of the bed thinking  
'Good that I also have some ropes with me…actually they were for fights, but this fight is more important right now.'

He took the ropes out of his bag and went back to the bed.

He looked at the sleeping beauty.  
Then the fox boy took off Sasuke's pants.

'Hmm…I wonder if it would be too much if I undress him…nah, I don't care, he deserves it!'

With that also Sasuke's boxers where taken off by the blond haired boy.

He then tied Sasuke up and undressed himself.

End Flashback-

"You…." Sasuke said threatening.

"Yes?", Naruto asked cutely.

"Un-tie-me….NOW !", Sasuke said really aggressive.

'Damn it! I can't let him be seme, but if I don't take care, I won't have a choice…', Sasuke thought kinda worried.

Naruto snickered.

"No 'honey'. I don't think I will untie you…Maybe later, who knows?"

"Na-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke before the raven could finish his sentence.

Sasuke melted into this kiss. He felt Naruto's tongue against his upper lip asking for entrance, which was prompt permitted. The tongue explored the carve and then begun to play with the other's tongue.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto's hand pumping his hardened member and gasped in surprise.

That brought Naruto to break the kiss and ask amused,

"What? Did I scare little SasUKE?", while talking Naruto didn't made the slightest inclination to stop pumping Sasuke.  
Sasuke bit his lip not to moan and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't help but let out a moan as Naruto took Sasuke by surprise and bit a spot on Sasuke's neck , about Naruto knew that it was a soft spot.  
The raven got slowly out of his 'lust trance' and tried to think of a way to get the control back. He didn't saw any way, only one, which Naruto, who still was pumping and kissing/sucking Sasuke's neck, wouldn't like.

"N-Naruto, for-for the l-last ti-time, un-tie me and-"  
"Forget it!"  
"I war-warned you.", Sasuke slowly said, trying to suppress any moans.

"Uh, now I'm scared….", Naruto said ironic and smirked.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto stopped smirking.

"What the…?"

"Chidori Nagashi!" (A/N: Sasuke is so good in this Jutsu by now that he doesn't need to make hand signs anymore so he's able to make it even he's tied up)

With that Sasuke cut the ropes and Naruto fell off of Sasuke and the bed, and landed hard on the ground.

"What was that for?", Naruto asked while standing up and rubbing his ass, which hurt badly.  
"I told you, to untie me. You didn't listen….", Sasuke said, smiling innocently.

"You…", Naruto said pissed off.

Sasuke stood up, just to push Naruto on the bed and crawling on top of the blonde.

Sasuke smirked now.  
"NOW we can continue what he had to stop earlier."

With that, the young Uchiha kissed his way down on Naruto's body, getting moans, which encouraged him to continue. Naruto gasped as he felt, something hot and wet licking his member.

The raven then put Naruto's length into his mouth and begun sucking, which caused Naruto to moan.

After a short time of being sucked, the Kitsune felt, he was close, so did Sasuke.  
The Uchiha heir stopped sucking on Naruto's member and got a disappointed groan. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, while teasing the blondes nipple. Naruto couldn't bear it anymore, so he broke the kiss.

"Stop the crap already, teme!"  
"What are you talking about?", Sasuke asked, pretending not to understand the blonde.

"I…", Naruto stopped, cause he didn't wanted to sound too despaired, even he was.

"Well, Naruto…", Sasuke begun, making sure to put much passion into the 'Naruto' part, which worked. As Naruto heard his name from this voice with so much passion he shivered. Sasuke smirked and continued.

" If you tell me what you want, I see if I can help you. But how can I help you without knowing what you need?", Sasuke asked cutely.

"You know exactly what I need, bastard!", Naruto said, while screaming for Sasuke in his mind.

"Really? I do? I'm sorry, but I seem to be slow today, I really don't get your point, you should help me…."

"JUST FUCK ME, UCHIHA!!!"

"Sure. Why haven't you said that earlier?", Sasuke asked smirking.  
But he didn't wait for an answer and kissed the vessel. He then, begun lick his way down again, but this time he held 3 fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

The younger boy understood and begun sucking and licking on them.

After Sasuke thought that they're wet enough, he took them out of Naruto's mouth. He put a bit of the salvia on his member.

Then the raven straddled the blonde, so he had easier access.

He slowly put the first finger inside of the Kitsune, which moaned in lust and pain. Soon he was used to it, so Sasuke entered the second finger.

After he thought Naruto was used to them, he inserted the last finger, which caused Naruto to gasp in pain.

"Sorry, Naruto."  
"I –I'm fine, just don't stop, kay?"

Sasuke slowly moved his fingers in and out of Naruto, and begun searching for the blondes prostate.

As Naruto screamed in surprise and ached his back, Sasuke knew he found it, and hit this spot another 2-3 times, before he heard Naruto.

"Damn it, Uchi-ha. I don't want your fingers, I want your fucking dick inside me! Got it?"  
Sasuke chuckled in surprise.

"Sure, everything you wish."

"Good!"

Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto and prepared himself in a good position.

"Naruto, that may hurt a li-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!", Naruto didn't want to hear anything anymore and took control. Without warning the raven, Naruto pushed Sasuke into a sitting position and got onto his lap, so Sasuke's dick was inside him.

Naruto did all that in an instant, and gasped in pain.

"Maybe you were a little too fast, huh?", Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Maybe, but you would need some hours to do so…"

"Shut up", Sasuke kissed Naruto so the blonde could forget the pain. The raven didn't move much, so Naruto could get used to the new feeling.

After a minute, the blonde begun, to get up and down on Sasuke.  
The raven helped by holding Naruto's waist and going in with the blonde rhythm.

After some time (and a lot of moans xD) has passed, both felt they were close. Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's length and started pumping it in their rhythm.  
"Nhh…Sasuke…I'm going to –"  
"I know, me, too."  
After some further strokes Naruto came and his come covered Sasuke's hand.

By hearing his name yelled from the one he loved and Naruto tightened up around his length pressing his cumming further, he came, too, moaning Naruto's name.

After a few minutes has passed Naruto got off of Sasuke. Both were covered with sweat, so they decided to take a shower before sleeping.

A word and a blow and they came out of the shower. Well Naruto finished earlier than Sasuke and was already in pants as Sasuke finished. And suddenly they heard a knock on the door again.  
"Don't tell me it's Sakura again.", Sasuke said obviously pissed off, while he came out of the bathroom, putting a towel around his waist.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you okay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, Sasuke-koi it's 'her'. But…why don't you open the door, without the towel?"  
"Naruto?! Do you even know that I'm truly afraid of getting raped by her if I open the door naked?", Sasuke asked, being completely serious.

"Oh…but it would be fun to watch!", Naruto said chuckling.

"Haha, yeah, really funny."

Sasuke went to the door, to open it.

As Sakura saw Sasuke and his loose towel she almost got a nose bleed.

"What do you want?"  
"I…I wanted to look for you. I got worried, because I heard you used your Chidori Nagashi and after sometime I also heard Naruto screaming, I thought…"

"Stop thinking. We're fine. Go back to sleep."

Sakura looked up and down on Sasuke and blushed really deeply.

Sasuke put on one of his perverted, yet so damn sexy smirks and asked Sakura:  
"Or do you want me to come with you and entertain you a little?"

Both, Sakura and Naruto gasped.

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised at the blonde, as asking 'Why do YOU gasp?'  
But Sakura got a hold on herself and answered:  
"Well…no…not on a mission…"  
Sasuke was shocked. He never thought she was so much of a bitch when it comes to him…okay…there was this little sentence in the elevator but that's a step forwards…  
Sasuke was so shocked by that, that his fear of getting raped came back and he made some steps backwards. He forgot that he was still semi-wet as he came out of the shower, so the floor was a bit wet, and Sasuke slipped and fall…against the border of a table. Then he passed out. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming and Naruto yelling at her to go sleeping, he would take care of Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

On the next morning Sasuke woke up with a headache. He slowly opened his eyes.  
'WTF? From what is this headache? I haven't drunk anything!'  
Then Sasuke suddenly saw blonde hair. You could easily see pure confusion in the raven eyes.  
"Sasuke?"  
The young Uchiha heir shivered as he heard his name.  
"Oi, teme are you okay"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed as he realized what the blond hair were from.

"Yeah dobe. I'm dying, but I'm fine. What happened last night? My head feels like it's going to burst!"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He shyly asked the raven:  
"Y-You can't remember anything?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew, Usurantonkachi."

"Well…", Naruto blushed.

"…We…Did it…"  
"DID WHAT?", Sasuke got angry.

Naruto wasn't giving any kind of answer, so Sasuke guessed.

"Okay…So you won't tell me anything? I'm fine with that! We're are on a mission, so maybe…we got defeated by our enemies and lost the roll to them?"  
Naruto shook his head, no.  
"So not…Maybe…We had a fight and I lost? No…it's impossible for me to loose against YOU, am I right?"

Naruto looked sad, as he saw that the young Uchiha really didn't remember. He tried not to show his disappointment and hissed:  
"Take care of what you're saying, teme! But you're right, there wasn't a fight."  
Now tears were streaming down on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke looked surprised at his crying friend.

"Naruto…?"  
"DAMN IT YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, GOT IT?"  
"We…We did what? Y-Y-You're kidding right?", Sasuke asked completely shocked.

"No, pretty boy, I'm not kidding. Do you regret it? Do you regret now, that you slept with me, the damn vessel?", Naruto yelled now and still was crying.  
Sasuke smirked.

"What?", Naruto asked pissed off and deeply hurt.

'Is he going to joke on me now? Sure he will…'  
"Of course I regret it….How couldn't I regret not remembering the probably best night of my life?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke took Naruto in an embrace.

"I'm sorry Naruto."  
"No, I should be sorry. It's not your fault that you can't remember. I shouldn't have acted like that."

With that Naruto got out of the embrace and kissed Sasuke.  
"Would you mind telling me what happened?", Sasuke asked hesitant.

"No. Well…After we 'did it' Sakura came again an-"

"Again?"

"Yes. You just came out of the shower and opened the door. On your way to the door, you wet the floor. Later you were kinda afraid of Sakura…you took some steps backwards and then you tripped and hit your head on the table. Then you lost consciousness."  
"YOU SEE? EVERYTHING GOES WORSE IF SHE'S AROUND ME! DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?", Sasuke asked half yelling of anger, half laughing.

"Yeah, I guess now I have the proof.", Naruto answered laughing.  
"I go and take a shower."  
Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom.

As he came back Naruto stood in front of their stuff and was packing.

Sasuke went out of the bathroom and shivered.

Naruto gave Sasuke a worried look.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just felt a cold breeze.", Sasuke lied.

He then tripped out of nowhere and was about falling again against this table.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto ran and tried to catch up Sasuke, but suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed both of them in the opposite direction, so they felt down, Naruto pinned by Sasuke. Naruto looked surprised, yet relieved at the raven, who was smirking.

"Do you really think I do the same mistake twice?"

"That wasn't a mistake! It was an accident and accidents can happen more than once!"  
"Hmm…Maybe. But I guess you really are slow."

"Why? – Wait…Did you just ask me if you…You…Don't tell me you remember?!"  
"I do."

-Flashback-

Sasuke came out of the shower.

'Why? Why do I have to forget the best night of my life? I-'  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he watched on the floor and the water drops which fell from his body. In the next moment all the memories from the last night came back. Sasuke stood next to the table so he decided to shock Naruto a little.

-End Flashback-

The raven told the blonde everything. After doing so, the raven asked Naruto:

"And? Was that everything or is still something missing?"

Tears were up in the eyes of the Kitsune. His arms flew around Sasuke's neck. Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly.  
" I'm so glad that you remember…And so fast!"

While saying this, Naruto's head rested between Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

" Yeah dobe, me too…Me too.", Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around the other's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Hey, we probably should get ready or Kakashi will get the news.", the raven said calmly.

"Guess you're right. Or Sakura will come again!", the blonde said chuckling.

They kissed a last time and stood up.

"While you were in the shower, I already packed everything."

" You're great! And sooo cute! Are you practice for your live as husband?", Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Shut up, teme!", Naruto yelled while blushing.

They just wanted to go, as they heard a knock on the balcony door. They turned surprised to see who was there. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and fear as they saw that the one outside was no other but Orochimaru. The snake man was giving signs, so the boys open the door, but the raven was shivering and in trance (A/N: I know it's not like Sasuke, but hey! They all thought that Orochimaru was dead!!!!), while the blonde moved Sasuke behind him, so he stood protectively in front of the Uchiha heir.

"What do you want? We have nothing to do with you!"

Orochimaru realized that none of the boys would open the door, so he 'let himself in', which led Naruto to search Sasuke's hands, without turning and as he found the ravens hands he hold them tightly in his own.

"Get out of here, or I will beat the shit out of you!", Naruto yelled, trying his best not to transform into his fox form.

"Hey! Why are you so aggressive? We're friends, ar-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE FRIENDS YOU BASTARD?"

Naruto got into a fox position (so he was standing on his feeds and hands) and the first red chakra trail appeared. –

Sasuke finally got back from his little trip into his mind and looked at his beloved Kitsune.  
" N-Naruto. Stop it! Calm down. You know me, I won't beg you, but he's not worth it! You'll only hurt yourself if you get more tails!", Sasuke said calmly, yet a little forcing.

"He's right, Naru-chan. You sh-"

"How dare you call him 'Naru-chan'?! Do it again and you'll die!"  
Sasuke was semi-blinded by his fury and tried his best not to attack the snake in an instant.

"Why are you guys that unfriendly?", Orochimaru asked innocently and tried to pout, which looked creepy. (A/N: Please don't try to imagine a pouting Orochimaru! I did and I shivered over a minutes because of this damn picture .)

"WTH? Stop that! Anyway, are you playing dumb on purpose or are you getting senile?", Naruto and Sasuke asked in union.

"You are really unforgiving. I'm not here to fight or gain Sasuke's body back to take it over someday!"

"You better don't", Naruto hissed.

"Naruto's right. You know…I thought about everything. I begun to remember everything about Nii-san and he told me the real reason for killing the clan and I forgave him, so you see…I have no interests in getting strength from you anymore. Plus…well…you see…I really thought about it…and…I actually like my body AND I want to live a little longer, so….look for another nice body.", Sasuke said as if he was talking about nothing special.

"I have news for you, Sasuke-kun!", Orochimaru said, while putting much love into the '-kun', which disgusted Sasuke to hell and he shivered to get rip of that sound.

"What in gods name could YOU have to tell me?", Sasuke asked in his 'I-don't-care' voice.

"Well…", Orochimaru blushed and the two boys were shocked.

"W-W-Why are you blu-blushing?", Naruto asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the reason. So did Sasuke. He felt really uncomfortable and tried to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.  
" Hurry up, we have to go."

"I-It-Itachi and I…"  
Sasuke was flustered by now.

"What is with Nii-san? Don't tell me you ki-"

"NO! We…We're a couple. He's on an ANBU mission so he wasn't able to tell you by himself, cause he didn't want to tell you on the phone."

"Wow…He got over me real fast." Sasuke said surprised.

The snake San-nin blushed even deeper.

"Well…he…now…For time being, he only does me a favour. I'm really in love with Itachi and I begged him for giving me a try. Of course no sex!!!  
He's not a slut, nor am I…I may be a murderer, but I'm not a slut! Anyway, he gave me 3 month to convince him…or let me say to give him the chance to see if he has feelings for me. I can understand if you guys don't trust me, you can call him!"

Orochimaru seemed to mean every single word he said and Naruto and Sasuke knew that.

The couple looked at each other.

Then they turned faces back to the snake.

"Well…congratulations….", Sasuke managed to say.

CRACK

All three Ninjas looked shocked in the direction of the sound, seeing that Sakura and Kakashi just burst the door.  
"We KNEW something's wrong!", Sakura screamed.

Sasuke, Naruto and Orochimaru were staring in disbelief at Sakura and Kakashi.

Said Ninjas ran up to fight Orochimaru.  
Sakura already had all her chakra in her fist.  
" How dare you come near Sasuke?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?", Sakura yelled.

Before she could hit Orochimaru, Sasuke ran in front of the San-nin and blocked the attack of his team member perfectly.

"Sa-Sasuke.", Sakura stuttered in disbelief.

" Do you control him again?", Kakashi asked, trying to ask calmly.

But instead of getting an answer by Orochimaru, he got one from Sasuke.

" No, he don't. He never has, he just manipulate me in the past. But now I protect him, because he hasn't done anything to Naruto or me. He just told us…that…he's the new…boyfriend…of Itachi."  
"WHAT?", Kakashi and Sakura yelled in union.

"Yep, that was our reaction, too.", Naruto said chuckling.

"Okaaay… that's an awkward situation…", Kakashi said.

"Yeah sort of.", Sasuke agreed.

"Well…you're on a mission right? Maybe you should go now and I return to Konoha. Oh by the way Sasuke…I moved and I'm living with you and Itachi now.", Orochimaru said, while blushing again at the part with the moving to the Uchiha mansion.

"Oh.", Sasuke said taken by surprise.

"That's not good.", Naruto said.

"Maybe you should move to me then?!", he added laughing.  
"Yeah sure, DOBE", Sasuke said giving Naruto a death glare, to remember that their new relationship was still a secret and it worked."

"Sasuke and you living under the same roof? Sure Naruto. You know you two would kill each other on the first day", Kakashi said laughing, while Sakura looked worried.

"But Naruto is right. Sasuke shouldn't live with the new couple…it would be awkward for all 3. I mean I also get your point sensei, that you think the boys won't live long if they move together….Wanna stay at my house Sasuke?", Sakura asked cutely.

'I wouldn't live long if I live together with you…or got raped by you', Sasuke thought, but decided it's wiser to say:  
"No, thanks Sakura. Even Naruto and I are fighting most time we still are best friends, aren't we dobe?"

"Yeah right, teme.", Naruto answered grinning.

"Okay.", Sakura said and you could easily hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well…I go then. See you later! And good luck with your mission.", Orochimaru said and disappeared.

"I have to tell you that our mission is over.", Kakashi said, after the snake was gone.

"Why?", Sasuke and Naruto asked in union.

"Because I already finished it yesterday while you were asleep."

"I see….", Sakura said.

"Well…nonetheless…Naruto, Sasuke, I have a mission for the two of you. Sakura and I will return to the village. Tsunade wants to speak you Sakura."

Kakashi's students nodded.

"Sakura. Go ahead I will catch up to you in a few minutes. I just need to tell the boys about their mission, and it's secret."

"Hai. Sasuke, Naruto, give your best and come back soon, will you?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

"Okay. Bye"

"Byeeeee.", the blonde said hugging his pink haired team mate.

"Hn.", was the expected answer of the raven.

The Kunoichi turned and ran out.

Soon she disappeared in the elevator.

"So, what's the mission about?", Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"I lied. There is no mission.", Kakashi said having a smile that big, that you could see is even he has his mask on.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stood slowly up.

Naruto opened the door.

As the door was open, Sakura pushed Naruto aside and ran to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke made on step to the right, because Sakura was about hugging him, so she fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!", Naruto said in a fake reproachfully voice.

Sakura stood up, a little dizzy.  
Sasuke looked at Sakura and forced himself to an apologize.

"Sorry, Sakura. It was a reflex. But dare you hug me!"

Sakura looked disappointed.

"Okay….So what were you guys doing?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, knowing they better shouldn't tell her the truth.

"We did what Kakashi told us to do."

"Discussing?"

"Yeah."

"And?", Sakura looked carefully at Sasuke and Naruto, who hadn't any scares and bruises.

'Good, I haven't give Naruto any hickeys yet…', Sasuke thought, and he could see that Naruto thought the same thing while Sakura was checking him.  
"Naruto?", Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you blush?"

Sasuke had a 'why now you idiot?' look on his face.

"Yeah. Why Usurantonkachi? Do you have perverted thoughts, just by getting checked up by Sakura?", he said with a smirk.

Sakura took her finger away from Naruto immediately and looked disgusted.

Naruto blushed even deeper, knowing, Sasuke knew the real reason and only wanted to torture him.

"T-That's not it, teme! I just don't feel well…"

Sakura's look changed into a little worried one.  
"Maybe you should go sleep." 'Sasuke and me will go to my room, so you're alone…and we could do something more interesting than sleeping', Sakura added in her thoughts. (A/N:Yesssss I DO make a bitch out of Sakura…but only when it comes to Sasuke xD)

"No, I'm fine, thank you Sakura-chan. Wanna drink something?"

"Sure, thanks."

Naruto brought Sakura a glass of water.

"Here you go."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to ask him with this look 'Any drugs in it?'

Naruto understood and smirked.

Sasuke looked somewhat shocked.

Sakura finished her drink and they spoke about 30 min.

Of course the Kunoichi tried to flirt and cling on Sasuke, which didn't work.

After said 30 minutes Sasuke was too exhausted to bear with his female team mate anymore.

"Sakura. It's late. You should get to your room and sleep.", Sasuke tried his best to be polite, cause he knew Naruto liked her.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Good night boys."

With that she was gone.

Naruto was closing the door behind Sakura, while Sasuke brought the glass away.  
Then they both stood next to the window.

"God, that girl kills me someday.", Sasuke said totally exhausted and tired.

"Is she that bad?"

"I wish you could change with me. But believe me, it's even worse when Ino's around."  
Sasuke was tired and wanted to sleep.

He took off his clothes to change.

Naruto got it wrong and thought, Sasuke wants to continue their 'little game'.  
'He sure is taking things fast…I don't have a problem with it though…', Naruto thought, watching Sasuke undress.

But then Sasuke put on another pants and went to his side of the bed and fell on the bed, his stomach on the bed, so he could bury his face into the pillow.

'Why does he lie like that on the bed?', Naruto wondered.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto went to his side of the bed and lied with his back down on the bed.

He turned to face Sasuke.

'Does he really sleep? Wow, it really must be hard for him.'

He carefully turned Sasuke so he could see his face.

Naruto stroked through Sasuke's hair.  
'Just look at him. Who just said 'we'll end this after she's gone'?'

The Kitsune sighed.

'I really want to continue so wake up, teme.'

"Sa-su-ke, wake up", Naruto whispered, but no response of the raven.

'Damn it! This idiot! I will wake him."  
Naruto was about shaking the boy, but stopped halfway.

"No my dear, now I let you pay for what you've done to me. I'm gonna torture you like hell."

Naruto smiled and get off of the bed.

10 minutes later –

'That was really catchier than I thought', Naruto thought.

He got on top of the raven and bit the raven's ear.

Sasuke woke up because of that.

"Ouch! What was that for dobe?", Sasuke asked angry.

"You sure are senile, aren't you? You told me we'll continue things after Sakura is gone. Well…I can't see her anymore. So…"

Naruto began sucking and licking Sasuke's neck, receiving sweet moans.

"N-Naruto wha-", Sasuke began but where cut off by Naruto's lips.

The Uchiha heir, realized just by then, then his arms and legs felt strange and looked for them. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that someone (guess who xD) tied him up to the ends of the bed and that he was naked (so was Naruto).

Naruto broke the kiss, kissing down, Sasuke's neck.

"What the hell? Naruto, when and why did you tie me up? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up kinda surprised. As he finally got what Sasuke meant he smiled at his friend.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked sweetly and remembered the scene.

Flashback-

Naruto got off of the bed thinking  
'Good that I also have some ropes with me…actually they were for fights, but this fight is more important right now.'

He took the ropes out of his bag and went back to the bed.

He looked at the sleeping beauty.  
Then the fox boy took off Sasuke's pants.

'Hmm…I wonder if it would be too much if I undress him…nah, I don't care, he deserves it!'

With that also Sasuke's boxers where taken off by the blond haired boy.

He then tied Sasuke up and undressed himself.

End Flashback-

"You…." Sasuke said threatening.

"Yes?", Naruto asked cutely.

"Un-tie-me….NOW !", Sasuke said really aggressive.

'Damn it! I can't let him be seme, but if I don't take care, I won't have a choice…', Sasuke thought kinda worried.

Naruto snickered.

"No 'honey'. I don't think I will untie you…Maybe later, who knows?"

"Na-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke before the raven could finish his sentence.

Sasuke melted into this kiss. He felt Naruto's tongue against his upper lip asking for entrance, which was prompt permitted. The tongue explored the carve and then begun to play with the other's tongue.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto's hand pumping his hardened member and gasped in surprise.

That brought Naruto to break the kiss and ask amused,

"What? Did I scare little SasUKE?", while talking Naruto didn't made the slightest inclination to stop pumping Sasuke.  
Sasuke bit his lip not to moan and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't help but let out a moan as Naruto took Sasuke by surprise and bit a spot on Sasuke's neck , about Naruto knew that it was a soft spot.  
The raven got slowly out of his 'lust trance' and tried to think of a way to get the control back. He didn't saw any way, only one, which Naruto, who still was pumping and kissing/sucking Sasuke's neck, wouldn't like.

"N-Naruto, for-for the l-last ti-time, un-tie me and-"  
"Forget it!"  
"I war-warned you.", Sasuke slowly said, trying to suppress any moans.

"Uh, now I'm scared….", Naruto said ironic and smirked.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto stopped smirking.

"What the…?"

"Chidori Nagashi!" (A/N: Sasuke is so good in this Jutsu by now that he doesn't need to make hand signs anymore so he's able to make it even he's tied up)

With that Sasuke cut the ropes and Naruto fell off of Sasuke and the bed, and landed hard on the ground.

"What was that for?", Naruto asked while standing up and rubbing his ass, which hurt badly.  
"I told you, to untie me. You didn't listen….", Sasuke said, smiling innocently.

"You…", Naruto said pissed off.

Sasuke stood up, just to push Naruto on the bed and crawling on top of the blonde.

Sasuke smirked now.  
"NOW we can continue what he had to stop earlier."

With that, the young Uchiha kissed his way down on Naruto's body, getting moans, which encouraged him to continue. Naruto gasped as he felt, something hot and wet licking his member.

The raven then put Naruto's length into his mouth and begun sucking, which caused Naruto to moan.

After a short time of being sucked, the Kitsune felt, he was close, so did Sasuke.  
The Uchiha heir stopped sucking on Naruto's member and got a disappointed groan. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, while teasing the blondes nipple. Naruto couldn't bear it anymore, so he broke the kiss.

"Stop the crap already, teme!"  
"What are you talking about?", Sasuke asked, pretending not to understand the blonde.

"I…", Naruto stopped, cause he didn't wanted to sound too despaired, even he was.

"Well, Naruto…", Sasuke begun, making sure to put much passion into the 'Naruto' part, which worked. As Naruto heard his name from this voice with so much passion he shivered. Sasuke smirked and continued.

" If you tell me what you want, I see if I can help you. But how can I help you without knowing what you need?", Sasuke asked cutely.

"You know exactly what I need, bastard!", Naruto said, while screaming for Sasuke in his mind.

"Really? I do? I'm sorry, but I seem to be slow today, I really don't get your point, you should help me…."

"JUST FUCK ME, UCHIHA!!!"

"Sure. Why haven't you said that earlier?", Sasuke asked smirking.  
But he didn't wait for an answer and kissed the vessel. He then, begun lick his way down again, but this time he held 3 fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

The younger boy understood and begun sucking and licking on them.

After Sasuke thought that they're wet enough, he took them out of Naruto's mouth. He put a bit of the salvia on his member.

Then the raven straddled the blonde, so he had easier access.

He slowly put the first finger inside of the Kitsune, which moaned in lust and pain. Soon he was used to it, so Sasuke entered the second finger.

After he thought Naruto was used to them, he inserted the last finger, which caused Naruto to gasp in pain.

"Sorry, Naruto."  
"I –I'm fine, just don't stop, kay?"

Sasuke slowly moved his fingers in and out of Naruto, and begun searching for the blondes prostate.

As Naruto screamed in surprise and ached his back, Sasuke knew he found it, and hit this spot another 2-3 times, before he heard Naruto.

"Damn it, Uchi-ha. I don't want your fingers, I want your fucking dick inside me! Got it?"  
Sasuke chuckled in surprise.

"Sure, everything you wish."

"Good!"

Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto and prepared himself in a good position.

"Naruto, that may hurt a li-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!", Naruto didn't want to hear anything anymore and took control. Without warning the raven, Naruto pushed Sasuke into a sitting position and got onto his lap, so Sasuke's dick was inside him.

Naruto did all that in an instant, and gasped in pain.

"Maybe you were a little too fast, huh?", Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Maybe, but you would need some hours to do so…"

"Shut up", Sasuke kissed Naruto so the blonde could forget the pain. The raven didn't move much, so Naruto could get used to the new feeling.

After a minute, the blonde begun, to get up and down on Sasuke.  
The raven helped by holding Naruto's waist and going in with the blonde rhythm.

After some time (and a lot of moans xD) has passed, both felt they were close. Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's length and started pumping it in their rhythm.  
"Nhh…Sasuke…I'm going to –"  
"I know, me, too."  
After some further strokes Naruto came and his come covered Sasuke's hand.

By hearing his name yelled from the one he loved and Naruto tightened up around his length pressing his cumming further, he came, too, moaning Naruto's name.

After a few minutes has passed Naruto got off of Sasuke. Both were covered with sweat, so they decided to take a shower before sleeping.

A word and a blow and they came out of the shower. Well Naruto finished earlier than Sasuke and was already in pants as Sasuke finished. And suddenly they heard a knock on the door again.  
"Don't tell me it's Sakura again.", Sasuke said obviously pissed off, while he came out of the bathroom, putting a towel around his waist.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you okay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, Sasuke-koi it's 'her'. But…why don't you open the door, without the towel?"  
"Naruto?! Do you even know that I'm truly afraid of getting raped by her if I open the door naked?", Sasuke asked, being completely serious.

"Oh…but it would be fun to watch!", Naruto said chuckling.

"Haha, yeah, really funny."

Sasuke went to the door, to open it.

As Sakura saw Sasuke and his loose towel she almost got a nose bleed.

"What do you want?"  
"I…I wanted to look for you. I got worried, because I heard you used your Chidori Nagashi and after sometime I also heard Naruto screaming, I thought…"

"Stop thinking. We're fine. Go back to sleep."

Sakura looked up and down on Sasuke and blushed really deeply.

Sasuke put on one of his perverted, yet so damn sexy smirks and asked Sakura:  
"Or do you want me to come with you and entertain you a little?"

Both, Sakura and Naruto gasped.

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised at the blonde, as asking 'Why do YOU gasp?'  
But Sakura got a hold on herself and answered:  
"Well…no…not on a mission…"  
Sasuke was shocked. He never thought she was so much of a bitch when it comes to him…okay…there was this little sentence in the elevator but that's a step forwards…  
Sasuke was so shocked by that, that his fear of getting raped came back and he made some steps backwards. He forgot that he was still semi-wet as he came out of the shower, so the floor was a bit wet, and Sasuke slipped and fall…against the border of a table. Then he passed out. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming and Naruto yelling at her to go sleeping, he would take care of Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

On the next morning Sasuke woke up with a headache. He slowly opened his eyes.  
'WTF? From what is this headache? I haven't drunk anything!'  
Then Sasuke suddenly saw blonde hair. You could easily see pure confusion in the raven eyes.  
"Sasuke?"  
The young Uchiha heir shivered as he heard his name.  
"Oi, teme are you okay"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed as he realized what the blond hair were from.

"Yeah dobe. I'm dying, but I'm fine. What happened last night? My head feels like it's going to burst!"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He shyly asked the raven:  
"Y-You can't remember anything?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew, Usurantonkachi."

"Well…", Naruto blushed.

"…We…Did it…"  
"DID WHAT?", Sasuke got angry.

Naruto wasn't giving any kind of answer, so Sasuke guessed.

"Okay…So you won't tell me anything? I'm fine with that! We're are on a mission, so maybe…we got defeated by our enemies and lost the roll to them?"  
Naruto shook his head, no.  
"So not…Maybe…We had a fight and I lost? No…it's impossible for me to loose against YOU, am I right?"

Naruto looked sad, as he saw that the young Uchiha really didn't remember. He tried not to show his disappointment and hissed:  
"Take care of what you're saying, teme! But you're right, there wasn't a fight."  
Now tears were streaming down on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke looked surprised at his crying friend.

"Naruto…?"  
"DAMN IT YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, GOT IT?"  
"We…We did what? Y-Y-You're kidding right?", Sasuke asked completely shocked.

"No, pretty boy, I'm not kidding. Do you regret it? Do you regret now, that you slept with me, the damn vessel?", Naruto yelled now and still was crying.  
Sasuke smirked.

"What?", Naruto asked pissed off and deeply hurt.

'Is he going to joke on me now? Sure he will…'  
"Of course I regret it….How couldn't I regret not remembering the probably best night of my life?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke took Naruto in an embrace.

"I'm sorry Naruto."  
"No, I should be sorry. It's not your fault that you can't remember. I shouldn't have acted like that."

With that Naruto got out of the embrace and kissed Sasuke.  
"Would you mind telling me what happened?", Sasuke asked hesitant.

"No. Well…After we 'did it' Sakura came again an-"

"Again?"

"Yes. You just came out of the shower and opened the door. On your way to the door, you wet the floor. Later you were kinda afraid of Sakura…you took some steps backwards and then you tripped and hit your head on the table. Then you lost consciousness."  
"YOU SEE? EVERYTHING GOES WORSE IF SHE'S AROUND ME! DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?", Sasuke asked half yelling of anger, half laughing.

"Yeah, I guess now I have the proof.", Naruto answered laughing.  
"I go and take a shower."  
Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom.

As he came back Naruto stood in front of their stuff and was packing.

Sasuke went out of the bathroom and shivered.

Naruto gave Sasuke a worried look.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just felt a cold breeze.", Sasuke lied.

He then tripped out of nowhere and was about falling again against this table.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto ran and tried to catch up Sasuke, but suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed both of them in the opposite direction, so they felt down, Naruto pinned by Sasuke. Naruto looked surprised, yet relieved at the raven, who was smirking.

"Do you really think I do the same mistake twice?"

"That wasn't a mistake! It was an accident and accidents can happen more than once!"  
"Hmm…Maybe. But I guess you really are slow."

"Why? – Wait…Did you just ask me if you…You…Don't tell me you remember?!"  
"I do."

-Flashback-

Sasuke came out of the shower.

'Why? Why do I have to forget the best night of my life? I-'  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he watched on the floor and the water drops which fell from his body. In the next moment all the memories from the last night came back. Sasuke stood next to the table so he decided to shock Naruto a little.

-End Flashback-

The raven told the blonde everything. After doing so, the raven asked Naruto:

"And? Was that everything or is still something missing?"

Tears were up in the eyes of the Kitsune. His arms flew around Sasuke's neck. Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly.  
" I'm so glad that you remember…And so fast!"

While saying this, Naruto's head rested between Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

" Yeah dobe, me too…Me too.", Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around the other's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Hey, we probably should get ready or Kakashi will get the news.", the raven said calmly.

"Guess you're right. Or Sakura will come again!", the blonde said chuckling.

They kissed a last time and stood up.

"While you were in the shower, I already packed everything."

" You're great! And sooo cute! Are you practice for your live as husband?", Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Shut up, teme!", Naruto yelled while blushing.

They just wanted to go, as they heard a knock on the balcony door. They turned surprised to see who was there. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and fear as they saw that the one outside was no other but Orochimaru. The snake man was giving signs, so the boys open the door, but the raven was shivering and in trance (A/N: I know it's not like Sasuke, but hey! They all thought that Orochimaru was dead!!!!), while the blonde moved Sasuke behind him, so he stood protectively in front of the Uchiha heir.

"What do you want? We have nothing to do with you!"

Orochimaru realized that none of the boys would open the door, so he 'let himself in', which led Naruto to search Sasuke's hands, without turning and as he found the ravens hands he hold them tightly in his own.

"Get out of here, or I will beat the shit out of you!", Naruto yelled, trying his best not to transform into his fox form.

"Hey! Why are you so aggressive? We're friends, ar-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE FRIENDS YOU BASTARD?"

Naruto got into a fox position (so he was standing on his feeds and hands) and the first red chakra trail appeared. –

Sasuke finally got back from his little trip into his mind and looked at his beloved Kitsune.  
" N-Naruto. Stop it! Calm down. You know me, I won't beg you, but he's not worth it! You'll only hurt yourself if you get more tails!", Sasuke said calmly, yet a little forcing.

"He's right, Naru-chan. You sh-"

"How dare you call him 'Naru-chan'?! Do it again and you'll die!"  
Sasuke was semi-blinded by his fury and tried his best not to attack the snake in an instant.

"Why are you guys that unfriendly?", Orochimaru asked innocently and tried to pout, which looked creepy. (A/N: Please don't try to imagine a pouting Orochimaru! I did and I shivered over a minutes because of this damn picture .)

"WTH? Stop that! Anyway, are you playing dumb on purpose or are you getting senile?", Naruto and Sasuke asked in union.

"You are really unforgiving. I'm not here to fight or gain Sasuke's body back to take it over someday!"

"You better don't", Naruto hissed.

"Naruto's right. You know…I thought about everything. I begun to remember everything about Nii-san and he told me the real reason for killing the clan and I forgave him, so you see…I have no interests in getting strength from you anymore. Plus…well…you see…I really thought about it…and…I actually like my body AND I want to live a little longer, so….look for another nice body.", Sasuke said as if he was talking about nothing special.

"I have news for you, Sasuke-kun!", Orochimaru said, while putting much love into the '-kun', which disgusted Sasuke to hell and he shivered to get rip of that sound.

"What in gods name could YOU have to tell me?", Sasuke asked in his 'I-don't-care' voice.

"Well…", Orochimaru blushed and the two boys were shocked.

"W-W-Why are you blu-blushing?", Naruto asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the reason. So did Sasuke. He felt really uncomfortable and tried to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.  
" Hurry up, we have to go."

"I-It-Itachi and I…"  
Sasuke was flustered by now.

"What is with Nii-san? Don't tell me you ki-"

"NO! We…We're a couple. He's on an ANBU mission so he wasn't able to tell you by himself, cause he didn't want to tell you on the phone."

"Wow…He got over me real fast." Sasuke said surprised.

The snake San-nin blushed even deeper.

"Well…he…now…For time being, he only does me a favour. I'm really in love with Itachi and I begged him for giving me a try. Of course no sex!!!  
He's not a slut, nor am I…I may be a murderer, but I'm not a slut! Anyway, he gave me 3 month to convince him…or let me say to give him the chance to see if he has feelings for me. I can understand if you guys don't trust me, you can call him!"

Orochimaru seemed to mean every single word he said and Naruto and Sasuke knew that.

The couple looked at each other.

Then they turned faces back to the snake.

"Well…congratulations….", Sasuke managed to say.

CRACK

All three Ninjas looked shocked in the direction of the sound, seeing that Sakura and Kakashi just burst the door.  
"We KNEW something's wrong!", Sakura screamed.

Sasuke, Naruto and Orochimaru were staring in disbelief at Sakura and Kakashi.

Said Ninjas ran up to fight Orochimaru.  
Sakura already had all her chakra in her fist.  
" How dare you come near Sasuke?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?", Sakura yelled.

Before she could hit Orochimaru, Sasuke ran in front of the San-nin and blocked the attack of his team member perfectly.

"Sa-Sasuke.", Sakura stuttered in disbelief.

" Do you control him again?", Kakashi asked, trying to ask calmly.

But instead of getting an answer by Orochimaru, he got one from Sasuke.

" No, he don't. He never has, he just manipulate me in the past. But now I protect him, because he hasn't done anything to Naruto or me. He just told us…that…he's the new…boyfriend…of Itachi."  
"WHAT?", Kakashi and Sakura yelled in union.

"Yep, that was our reaction, too.", Naruto said chuckling.

"Okaaay… that's an awkward situation…", Kakashi said.

"Yeah sort of.", Sasuke agreed.

"Well…you're on a mission right? Maybe you should go now and I return to Konoha. Oh by the way Sasuke…I moved and I'm living with you and Itachi now.", Orochimaru said, while blushing again at the part with the moving to the Uchiha mansion.

"Oh.", Sasuke said taken by surprise.

"That's not good.", Naruto said.

"Maybe you should move to me then?!", he added laughing.  
"Yeah sure, DOBE", Sasuke said giving Naruto a death glare, to remember that their new relationship was still a secret and it worked."

"Sasuke and you living under the same roof? Sure Naruto. You know you two would kill each other on the first day", Kakashi said laughing, while Sakura looked worried.

"But Naruto is right. Sasuke shouldn't live with the new couple…it would be awkward for all 3. I mean I also get your point sensei, that you think the boys won't live long if they move together….Wanna stay at my house Sasuke?", Sakura asked cutely.

'I wouldn't live long if I live together with you…or got raped by you', Sasuke thought, but decided it's wiser to say:  
"No, thanks Sakura. Even Naruto and I are fighting most time we still are best friends, aren't we dobe?"

"Yeah right, teme.", Naruto answered grinning.

"Okay.", Sakura said and you could easily hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well…I go then. See you later! And good luck with your mission.", Orochimaru said and disappeared.

"I have to tell you that our mission is over.", Kakashi said, after the snake was gone.

"Why?", Sasuke and Naruto asked in union.

"Because I already finished it yesterday while you were asleep."

"I see….", Sakura said.

"Well…nonetheless…Naruto, Sasuke, I have a mission for the two of you. Sakura and I will return to the village. Tsunade wants to speak you Sakura."

Kakashi's students nodded.

"Sakura. Go ahead I will catch up to you in a few minutes. I just need to tell the boys about their mission, and it's secret."

"Hai. Sasuke, Naruto, give your best and come back soon, will you?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

"Okay. Bye"

"Byeeeee.", the blonde said hugging his pink haired team mate.

"Hn.", was the expected answer of the raven.

The Kunoichi turned and ran out.

Soon she disappeared in the elevator.

"So, what's the mission about?", Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"I lied. There is no mission.", Kakashi said having a smile that big, that you could see is even he has his mask on.


	8. Chapter 8

"If there isn't a mission…then why are we here? Why did you tell Sakura that Naruto and I will go on a mission?", Sasuke asked in his monotone cold voice, but his mind was jumping up and down. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Do you two really think I'm THAT stupid? I mean, common boys! Even I hide one of my eyes…the other one is open all the time.", Kakashi said while pointing at his visible eye.

"What do you mean, sensei?", Naruto asked a bit shyly.

"I-know-your-little-secret."

Sasuke saw through Naruto's eyes and knew that the blonde boy wouldn't shut his mouth, so he decided to speak.

"Secret? Don't blame yourself Kakashi. The dobe and I have secrets? Nice idea, but there isn't even a little hidden fight!", Sasuke said in his Uchiha voice.

"Sasuke…My dear Uchiha Sasuke. Don't try to fool me, me, Hatake Kakashi, the - ", Kakashi begun, but got interrupted by his two students who finished their sensei's sentence in union:  
" – most perverted guy in Konoha?"

Kakashi blushed.

"That's not what I meant!"

"But it's the truth!", Naruto said laughing.

"Come on Kakashi, spill it out already!", Sasuke said, trying to not sound too curious.

If you could see Kakashi's face through his mask, you would see his big smirk, which grew up, every second his students stayed in silent.

"Are you going to say something? If not I will return to Konoha now.", Sasuke said annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Calm down."

"'Calm down'? Do you really think I'm angry? YOU WOULDN'T LIVE ANYMORE IF I WOULD BE ANGRY!", Sasuke yelled, but he really wasn't angry yet.

Kakashi and Naruto looked surprised (…or would 'completely in shock' fit better?). Even they knew that Sasuke really wasn't angry yet…with his Sharingan eyes he looked somewhat dangerous (A/N: Sasuke can decide himself, if he looks normal or that you want to run away and right now he had look on his face, which told you better not to fuck with him.)

Sasuke had a cute smirk on his face, but it didn't soften his look, but made it even scarier and he asked:  
" So…_**sensei **_", Kakashi shivered at his name in that sing-song voice.

"Are you going to tell us? Or does _**Sasu-chan **_", now Kakashi and Naruto shivered, at the sing-song voice while saying his name and to top all of that he called himself 'Sasu-chan'!

"S-S-Sasuke? Are you okay?", Naruto asked scared.

"Sure, dobe."

Kakashi got Sasuke's point.  
"Okay. I know that you are together. And I told Sakura that you'll be on a mission so you can stay here a little longer."

Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked at their Sensei, who begun to chuckle at the faces of his students.

"I know how you feel. Iruka and I were the same."  
The teens looked at each other.

"You and Iruka-sensei….are together?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, for almost 7 years now. I just told him to dare tell anyone. I mean you know who I am and which status I have. Many people would love to hurt me and I don't want the most precious person in this world for me dying because of me."

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I can understand you. I mean…we only have them, right?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked confused from Sasuke to Kakashi and back to Sasuke.

"What…?"  
Sasuke smirked.  
"Not long before I left Konoha I had a talk with Kakashi and after I yelled at him, he told me he's the same as me…that he has lost all precious persons too…That all his precious persons got killed, too."  
Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh…I see…I'm sorry sensei."

Kakashi petted Naruto's head and smiled, which you could tell, by seeing his eye closed in a friendly way.

"It's okay Naruto. You're the same as us, too."  
"Yes, but I didn't know them. You knew them."

Sasuke didn't want to talk about this now.

"Common! We shouldn't cry like girls! We're not lonely anymore!  
Kakashi, you have Iruka. Naruto has you, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraya and me. And I have, Naruto, you, and Itachi."

Kakashi and Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke and laughed. Sasuke was confused.  
"What the hell are you laughing about?"  
Naruto answered laughing:  
"The great Uchiha Sasuke…the cold, heartless, emotionless Uchiha Sasuke, found so great, touching and true words. That hilarious!"

Sasuke pouted.

"Yeah, that's really funny.", he said his voice swimming in a sea of ironic.

"Common Sasu-_**koi**_.", Naruto said, who also pouted.

Sasuke couldn't help anymore, but let is inner walls break down and burst into laughter.

"Okay I got your point.", Sasuke said still laughing, trying to catch his breath again. Naruto stopped laughing and smiled softly.

"You look really handsome when you laugh."

Kakashi coughed to get the attention back.

"Anyway…Sasuke, of course you're right. And that's why I think I should tell you what the 'mission' is about, so you two won't tell Sakura a story different from mine. You're supposed to watch Akatsuki. But not hidden. Everyone knows they want Naruto because of Kyuubi, so you show yourself and enter…at least Sasuke. You want to tell them how to get Naruto, so they'll accept you. After this week you'll have all information's you need. That's all. Any questions?", Kakashi asked and looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Yes. I have two questions. First, what the hell shall we tell Sakura? Even Tsunade knows the truth. This annoying kunoichi will ask us, you and her for sure!", Sasuke asked a little worried.

Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry, I planned that. I asked your brother if he would help me…euh…to be more exact…to help you guys."

At the last part the two boys blushed and faced the floor.  
"And the 2nd?", Kakashi asked curiously.

Sasuke was a little confused.

"2nd?"

"You're getting senile my dear Sasuke.", Kakashi said chuckling.

Sasuke finally got it.

"Oh. Yeah. The 2nd question. – "

Now Naruto and Kakashi really were curious.  
Sasuke NEVER stopped before asking something, just to blush.

"Why…Why is this…Why is this 'mission' a whole week? I mean, as you seem to know, Naruto and I made out in a couple of hours, so why a whole week?"

Now Naruto's face looked like it was burning.

"SASUKE!"

"What?", Sasuke asked innocently.

"It's the truth…"

Kakashi laughed.

"Well…who knows when you'll get the next chance, when you're back in town?!"

Sasuke who raised an eyebrow when Kakashi begun to laugh, released his eyebrow.

"Ok. I guess you're right."

Sasuke then thought about their mission.

"Kakashi? You said Itachi will help…but…where and when will we get the information's from him?"  
"Oh…I nearly forgot that. In the valley of End. Today. In…8 hours. Maybe you should hurry?"

"WHAT? 8? We'll never be there so soon!", Naruto yelled shocked.

"Shut up, dobe. Of course we will if we hurry and leave soon."

"Sasuke is right Naruto. You two can be really fast. I should leave too, or I won't catch up with Sakura. See you and have a 'nice' mission."

Kakashi was on the door frame as he turned.  
"Oh…And don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"So we still can do ANYTHING!", Sasuke said throwing a pillow after Kakashi who was already gone.

"This damn Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"I'll wash my face then we should go."

Sasuke turned and was on his way to the bathroom, when he felt Naruto's arms around his neck from behind. Naruto first leaned his head against the back of his raven and shook his head – no – He then placed his mouth next to Sasuke's ear and asked seductively:  
"If we really hurry up getting there…how long would it take us?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was up to and sighed.

"If we really run, like hell wants to get us…Maybe 5 hours?!"

"Sounds good. So we have some time."

With that Naruto turned Sasuke and attacked the ravens neck.

"Naruto. We have a whole week. So let go.", Sasuke half said, half moaned.

"Common teme! You want this too!", Naruto said and playfully whined.

"No. Not now. Really. There's no need to hurry. We have 7 days just for…this. The faster we get information's from Nii-san the faster we're back here."

Sasuke got out of the blondes embrace.

Said blonde pouted.

'You won't escape, Uchiha.'

"Can I have your cell phone? My turned itself off because the battery was too low."  
"Sure."  
Sasuke gave Naruto his cell phone and went to the bathroom.

"I go outside, it's private."  
"What could be so private? I mean…He can't talk to his lover cause that's me…Maybe he tells Ayumu that we're together? No…that's nothing he couldn't tell her with me hearing it. I shouldn't care."  
Sasuke washed his face and went out of the bath.

In the main room, he waited for Naruto to come back and get his stuff.

While waiting, Sasuke sat down on the bed. After a minute he laid down, his feeds still touching the floor and he closed his eyes.

The raven heard the door open and close, but didn't care.

Instead he heard the blonde was still talking on the phone.

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you very much! You're the best!"  
Sasuke's mind flinched. (A/N: Can minds flinch, too? XD)

"Well…the best after Sasuke."  
'Did he read my thought?', Sasuke thought kinda surprised, his mind relaxing, and his eyes still closed.

Naruto hung up.

Sasuke then felt something…or someone pinning him by straddling him, so he opened his eyes.

"Dobe. I said we'll have enough time. I don't want Itachi to wait. Get off."

"Wow…So Itachi is more important than me?", Naruto asked, playfully hurt.

"That's not what I meant. But at least, he's saving our asses, by giving us information's which we can use and stay here."

Naruto kissed Sasuke.  
"You know…My cell phone is on. I just needed yours."  
"Why do you need mine? Does it have something yours hasn't?"  
"Yeah…It has Itachi's number. I called him and asked if we could meet another time. And he said he's fine with that. He told me that our new meeting with him is on our day of return. At two in the afternoon, so we'll meet him and go back to Konoha."

"Really?"

"Really.", Naruto verified in a seductively way.

Sweat started to form as their bodies started to move against each other. Pale hands worked on getting the tan man's pants off and threw them off, not caring where they landed. There was an obvious present bulge coming from each, merely covered by boxers.

They moaned as the sweet friction was made by their bodies rubbing together. They seemed to move in perfect harmony with a stream of moans and touches. Pale hands ran down a tan chest as tan hands ran through dark hair.

Naruto's mouth worked its way down the pale neck, to the pale chest, where it met with a sensitive right nipple. The blonde's tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, causing the raven to arch his back and let out a moan. The sound of the other man moaning seemed to make Naruto even harder, wanting him even more.

"Naru..to," the raven moaned as said blonde worked his way to the other nipple, abusing it just the same, thought with little bites every now and then.

He could feel Sasuke's length rubbing against his chest as he made his way down to the pale man's abdomen.

The blonde ran his tongue from the raven's belly button, down to just before his throbbing cock. He left little bites and sucks all around the sensitive area but, never touched the penis.

"Dobe stop teasing," Sasuke moaned out as he back arched while the blonde's teasing continued.

"Hm, it would seem you'd be the dobe in this situation," Naruto chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

-RING-

„Naruto my cell phone is ringing! Let me pick it up!", Sasuke tried to say in a serious voice, but failed miserable.  
"You aren't really good at - "

"SHUT UP AND LET ME – NH…", Sasuke begun to shout, but got interrupted by Naruto who shut his raven up with a kiss. Said raven still tried to push Naruto off, but again he failed.

[A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy and I don't feel like write a lemon now **bow**]

Konoha: Uchiha Mansion –

Itachi was feeling bad. He knew, he couldn't stand the 3 month and had to end it…NOW. He looked for Orochimaru and found him lying on the couch in the living-room looking at the ceiling…And he seemed to be happy. Itachi bit his lower lip. He needed to end it, even the snake man would be sad. But…Wasn't being a liar even worse?! He went up to the couch and kneeled down.

"O-Orochimaru…We need to talk."  
The San-nin looked surprised at his beloved Uchiha heir.

"Sure! What's the matter?"  
"Euh…You know, it's about us. I'm really sorry, but I can't give you the 3 month! I'm not over Sasuke and I never will! I won't lie to you, so I guess it's better to break up…"

While talking Itachi looked on the floor.

Now he looked up, sadness in his eyes. Orochimaru looked shocked to say the least.

"You…Are not joking, aren't you?", he asked, not knowing if he really want to hear the truth. The snake San-nin hoped that the Uchiha would just jump up and shout  
"You idiot! You really believed me?!".

Itachi shook his head slowly.

"You're right. I'm very serious in this."

"BUT! YOU -"

"Please calm down."

"YOU WON'T EVER GET HIM! FORGET HIM! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU THIS WAY! FURTHERMORE HE IS YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! HOW DO YOU THINK THIS WOULD WORK???", Orochimaru was about going crazy.  
'He can't be serious. He can't really be in love with that brat, he just can't!', Orochimaru thought bitterly.  
"I -", Itachi begun, but got interrupted by the door bell.

"WTF?"  
Itachi went to open the door.

"Itachi my friend! I -"

"What do you want Kakashi?"  
Kakashi looked playfully hurt, but answered being serious again:  
"We have to leave. Now. Tsunade-sama told me that she got information's which says that Akatsuki knows about where Naruto is and want to get him. So only we can go, cause we're the only one who knows about Naruto's and Sasuke's little mission, plus except for the two of us, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru aren't any Ninja's which are strong enough and I don't think it's clever to take Orochimaru or Sakura with us."  
"Do they know that they're in danger?", Itachi asked, his heart was aching like hell at the thought that 'his' Sasuke could get hurt because Akatsuki wants this damn vessel called Naruto.  
'If they hurt Sasuke I'll kill Naruto!'

"No, they don't know. I tried to call them over 1000 times, but Naruto's cell phone is off and Sasuke didn't pick up."  
[A/N: Remember the little fight about picking up the phone between Sasuke and Naruto earlier? ^^]

"So Akatsuki may already have them?"

"No. The information's say that they didn't know about your change of meetings, so they plan to get them tomorrow."

Kakashi looked caring at the older Uchiha.  
"Let's go."  
"Yeah."

Itachi turned, went to get his mission bag, then to Orochimaru, who stood the entire time next to the couch, listening to the conversation.

"You heard Kakashi. I have to go. We'll talk when I come back, okay?"  
"Sure."

Orochimaru tried to sound cheering, but Itachi heard the San-nin was fuming.  
"Be careful Itachi…Please."  
"I will, don't worry."  
With that Itachi went up to Kakashi and they left.

Orochimaru fell down on the couch.

"I can't believe that Sasuke took Itachi from me…AGAIN! This stupid 'lil-Sasuke'…that damn bastard doesn't deserve Itachi! Not even as brother! Always…Always I may get closer to Itachi he got in between us and ruin everything! But not with me, Orochimaru, one of the great three San-nin's! I'll make him pay for that! He'll wish he was never born…", Orochimaru muttered and fell asleep.

Back at the 'secret mission' –

"So…do you still regret not picking up the phone?", Naruto asked teasingly, while looking at his beloved raven.

"Yes. Of course I do. But I think that Kakashi will forgive me.", Sasuke answered, stroking through Naruto's hair."

"How do you know that it was Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because I gave Kakashi, Sakura and you a sound, so I know if I should pick up cause it may be important."  
Naruto pouted.  
"What? I have to share my sound with the whole team even I'm your kohibito? You're mean teme!"  
"Calm down dobe."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"I stop calling you a dobe when you stop calling me teme. And before you'll ask. I stop calling you Usurantonkachi when you stop being one. Besides to get back to the topic I already changed your sound."  
The Kitsune jumped and hugged his raven at this.

"Really? Really?"  
The younger Uchiha nodded.  
"Thanks teme! What sound or song do I have now?"

Sasuke blushed badly.

"I won't tell you."  
"Common! I have a right to know it!§

"I won't."  
"Say it!"

"No!"

"S-a-y I-t!"

"No!"  
"Do it!"

"NO! Quit asking, cause I won't ever tell you, NEVER, definitively!"

Naruto put on of his stupid grins on.

"O-kay. Than I guess I have to quit."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't I trust you in this?"

Naruto stood slowly up.

"Because to my disappointment you're too smart for that!"

"What?", Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as the Kitsune said that, while running to their bags, to grab their cell phones, run in the bathroom and lock himself inside. Sasuke jumped up, ran to the door and punched against it.

"USURANTONKACHI! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

"No chance, Sasuke-koi."  
"Naruto!"

Sasuke heard that Naruto had turned his cell phone on to call Sasuke.

'Please let something happen, so that my phone won't ring!', Sasuke begged in his mind.

"Naruto you are SO dead if –"

Sasuke got interrupted by his cell phone.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I stand up for you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cause you're my**_

_**You're my**_

_**My-**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away!**_

Sasuke nearly died because of this embarrassment.

His knees got weak and he sunk on the floor, watching the floor and he was dark red.

Naruto came out of the bathroom after hanging up.

He saw the raven sitting on the floor.

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"You…You picked _**this**_ song for me? The cutest love song I know which is also my favourite song? And now you're sitting on the floor and blushing like that? Wow…That I can do something like that…That I have _**this**_ effect on the cold hearted Uchiha…Sugoi (- amazing). But teme? It's really cute. Thank you."  
Naruto got down to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Shut up, Usurantonkachi.", Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, that's my Uchiha."

"Wanna get killed? Or get a Sharingan torture? I haven't used my Mangekyo Sharingan for a while now. I would love to train it again."  
[A/N: Yeah Sasuke found in my story another way to get the Mangekyo even without killing his best friend….]

"Sasuuukeee!", Naruto whimpered playfully.

"Don't forget 'sugar', I'm the seme in this relationship.", Sasuke said smirking at his Kitsune.

"You wish. You're a born Uke. Or do I have to remember you on your name, SasUKE?!", Naruto answered grinning.

"My name isn't my fault at all. Plus, you look much cuter as Uke than I could be."

"But-"

"Well, since I have to take the thinking part…I can offer you a deal, even I don't like it right now."

"What is it?"

"Let's say…Sometimes I'm Seme and sometimes you'll be Seme."

"So you mean we will take both roles?"

"Exactly."

"Okay!"

-RING-

"Not again."

"Naruto, this time I'll pick up!"

Naruto sighed.

"Okay…."

"Thank you…"

Sasuke stood up and got his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"FINALLY! God, what the hell were you two doing?"

"Euh….Well….let's say we just did what you told us to do?!"

Naruto got what the question was and blushed, so did Sasuke.

The raven haired boy could hear his teacher sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Anyway…Itachi and I are on the way to your hotel. We got the news that Akatsuki knows about your whereabouts and want to get Naruto. So please prepare yourselves!"

Sasuke looked shocked to his beloved Kitsune.

"What? You're joking Kakashi, aren't you? They can't -"

"What can't they Sasuke?", Naruto interrupted the raven.

Sasuke tried to fake a smile, which of course failed and simply looked creepy.

"Nothing to worry about."

"You aren't a really good liar you know?"

"No."

"Sasuke?", Kakashi tried to get back HIS attention.

"Yes?"

"Wanna break up the mission and meet us somewhere on the way, or stay where you are and hope that they won't show up or if they will fight them?"

"Hmm…Wait. I guess I can't decide that on my own, since it's Naruto who's in danger."

Sasuke looked up to Naruto, who looked shocked.

"I am in danger? Why?"

"Akatsuki tries to get you. They know where we are. The question is about whether to break up our little mission so you're safe, or keep on staying here and fight if they'll come. I leave it up to you. I don't care, but I would prefer to leave….See…..We always can try to catch up on that mission later, but I don't want to fight them and might loose you in the fight…I….couldn't bear that…."

"Sasuke…"

While talking Sasuke suddenly thought that the floor is really amazing and kept staring at it, while blushing slightly and suppressing the upcoming tears of fear.

"You would stay by my side, regardless of how I choose?"

"Yeah."

"Then…I would like to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."  
Sasuke hold is cell phone against his ear.

"Kakashi? We decided to stay."

"Okay….I give you to Itachi, he wants to speak to you."

"Sure."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Please convince him to return. It's too dangerous. You two might be strong, but I know Akatsuki better than you do. You won't have a chance and I don't know if Kakashi and I will be by you on time."

"Thanks, for so much trust, Aniki."

"Foolish little otouto."

Sasuke heard Kakashi in the background saying

"We're in such a serious situation are you two still find the time to play games?"

"Gomen, Kakashi.", Sasuke yelled chuckling through the cell phone so Kakashi would hear him.

"Anyway. If you think you have to stay there, then please be really careful, okay?"

"Sure. I'm an Uchiha after all…They can't beat me that easily. Remember: An Uchiha NEVER loose, right Itachi?"

"Sure…."

"Common!", Sasuke could hear the sadness and fear in Itachi's voice and he wanted to cheer his brother a little up, but failed.

"Thanks Sasuke, but it doesn't work. If Uchiha's would never loose, why did they ALL loose against me?"

"Because you're special. I have to prepare. See ya."

Sasuke hung up quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

In the hotel –

"It'll be alright."

"So you promise to find a way to get rid of that thing?!"

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked slightly.

The blonde knowing his raven pretty good by now didn't buy it.

"How?" he asked demanding.

"I don't know yet. The only thing I DO promise you, is that I won't die because of it."

However the younger Uchiha thought 'Well…It's not a lie…I won't die because of the cursed seal but to safe you.'

Naruto caught the sudden sad look and got worried. Sasuke said that it'll be alright, didn't he?! So why is he sad?

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No…It's nothing."

"Sasuke!"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING! SO SHUT IT ALREADY!"

With that the raven punched his friend to the other end of the room. Both boys widened their eyes shocked.

"I'm – I'm – I'm sorry, Naruto…I - "

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"NO! I-It's not okay at all! I can't…do something like that just because I feel like letting my emotions flow! Especially…Not on you…" Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I rather being punched by you than being afraid you could hurt someone who hasn't anything to do with it at all, or worse who couldn't defense himself. Besides…I want to know what you think, feel and since you don't talk much I guess it's the best way of understanding you. That's why it's fine with me."

"Naruto…"

"I want to be there for you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded slowly.

Back at Konoha –

"Iruka-sensei…What exactly is going on there?" Sakura asked irritated.  
Iruka shrugged his shoulders.

"I…am totally clueless, Sakura-san."

Both of them looked speechless at the two men in front of them, both wondering how Kakashi mastered to say those things and not got killed already.

"Sooo Ita-chan?! Why won't you – " Kakashi begun to whine, though got interrupted by a pretty annoyed Uchiha.

"Why? You know exactly WHY! So keep your mouth shut or you'll regret it!"

"Geez – You're so NO fun! Why are you that boring now?" Kakashi pushed further.

"Because you made me become like this Ka-ka-shi-sa-n." Itachi responded coldly. Kakashi shut up immediately.

"Wow…I wonder what made him shut all of a sudden." Iruka said confused.

"I think it's not Itachi-san's voice which is responsible for this awkward silence…Something must have happened between them a long time ago…I just wonder what. Can you remember a fight between them?"

"No I can't. But Kakashi doesn't talk much about his past anyway and I'm pretty sure it happened before we got together."

Sakura and Iruka glanced worried at Kakashi and Itachi, who were staring at each other. Itachi stared coldly and full of anger at Kakashi, while the copy-masked Ninja looked sad and guilty back. It was a really awful sight.

"Ita-chan…"

"Well at least it seems like you remember it…"

"I – "

"Kakashi listen. I don't care about your intentions or what you think, okay? I learned the hard way that I have to stop chasing this dream…You made me understand it, Kakashi. Leave me alone."

Itachi disappeared leaving Kakashi, who felt like shit.

The gray haired man looked at the ground.

"Ita----chan…"

Iruka walked worried to Kakashi.

"Are you alright?"

He tried to hug his boyfriend, but Kakashi made a step away from Iruka.

"Iruka…Please leave me alone for a bit. I – I need time to think…"

Iruka bit his lip, but nodded and smiled.

"Okay. But don't come home to late, 'kay?"

Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Okay."

Sakura was sad for her former teachers. She waited for Iruka to come back.

'I wonder what happened between Itachi-san and Kakashi-sensei…I hope it'll be okay again…' She thought.  
Iruka came back and he went to treat her to some ramen at Ichiraku's.

At the Uchiha Mansion –

'Dammit! I hoped …. Shit! I shouldn't have…I know Kakashi never meant to…But I can't apologize…' Itachi just couldn't think straight. As he got home we walked pretty dead in the direction of the house in which he and Sasuke lived.

"Too bad Sasu isn't here…He could help me now…With him I could talk…He'd understand…But he's not here…I just hope Orochimaru is gone. I can't deal with him now…"

Itachi entered and didn't see the snake's shoes at the entrance.

'Good, seems like he's gone…'

Itachi went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. With his little friend who made all pain vanish for a time which Itachi lovely called his medicine but what was actually pure alcohol Itachi went to the living room to watch some TV.  
He found a piece of paper on the couch and was curious enough to read it since he couldn't remember it had been there before.

The raven's eyes widened in shock at what he read. He sunk to the couch, staring at the paper in his hands which was written by Kisame, of that the oldest Uchiha was sure.

At the old training ground of Team 7 –

Kakashi was sitting on the training grounds thinking to himself.

He didn't know that it had hurt Itachi so badly…He thought that his Ita-chan got over it because of Sasuke, but now he wasn't that sure…

Flashback –

"Kakashi-san…"

A seventeen year old Ninja turned to see his best friend.

"Oh Ita-chan! What's up?!"

Said best friend was obliviously not in his best mood.

"I …"

"You?"

"I have to tell you something." The raven blushed madly and turned a little, making the silver haired Ninja curious.

"What's up?"

"…"

"Oh c'mon! It can't be worse than my outing that I'm bi-sexual!"

"I…I LOVE YOU" Itachi suddenly shouted out looking Kakashi in the eye.

5 years later –

Itachi and Kakashi were on their way from a mission to the Hokage Tower to report.

"Ita-chan…I know we've been together for 5 years now…" Kakashi stopped too sad to go on. Itachi glanced worried to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I have to break up."

Itachi thought he had just misheard.

"Excuse me?" The raven could hardly hide his shock as he saw in his loves face nothing but unease. Itachi gulped and nodded slowly.

"I see."

Kakashi looked like he was about crying.

"Ita-chan…I'm sorry. It's just - "

"Who?" the ravens voice was barely audibly.

"Gomen."

"WHO?" Itachi demanded.

"Iruka." Kakashi looked away.

"Hn."

"Itachi listen - "

"We have to hurry. The Hokage is waiting for our report and I promised Sasuke to train with him as excuse that I didn't attend his first day at the academy."

The Uchiha hurried and got faster. Kakashi had problems to keep up with that pace.

End Flashback –

Kakashi looked up.

'When did it start to rain? How did time pass so flawless? Why didn't I see his emotions earlier? Why didn't I see MY emotions earlier?'

The copy-masked Ninja stood up and stroked out for home.

At The Hotel –

"Uh-huh. I see. Thank you. Bye."

Naruto came out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Who was that?"  
Sasuke looked up.

"Hn? Oh that. That was Itachi. He just told me that our little snake moved out…Nii-san broke up."

"Why did you say thank you then?"

"You know….I'm an Uchiha. And especially thanks to Itachi's guilty feeling I am pretty spoiled. I asked him to make my favorite dish for my return and he agreed." Sasuke gave Naruto a quiet smile.

The blonde laughed.

"I see. THE Uchiha is nothing but a little spoiled brat?!"

"Seems so."

"Hmmm…Time for me to get spoiled don't you think?"

"No."

Naruto crawled on the bed, pushed his raven down to straddle him.

"Not?"

"No." Sasuke kissed his vessel.

"I'm not going to let you do as you please. One spoiled person in a relationship is more than enough."

"Ohh you think so? I don't. Come on! I don't want much!!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is 'not much'?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't stand your fucking healthy stuff anymore! I need Ramen!!!! C'mon only tonight!" the blonde winced.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"Ramen?"

"HAI!"

"Okay…If you find a Ramen shop then today it will be Ramen." Sasuke said laughing.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's right cheek, looking sad and happy at the same time.

°This laugh is worth everything I'v gone through, dattebayo!°

The blonde kissed his raven.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked surprised but happy and smirked.

"Of course you do. How couldn't you?"

Naruto smacked Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Love you too, Dobe." Sasuke answered kissing Naruto.

The kissed one kissed back, then jumped off of the bed.

"Then let's go, dattebayo!"

"Okay…" the other answered sighing.

The vessel smiled satisfied and pulled his rival out to the elevator.

Sasuke looked confused.

"I can understand why we used the elevator to get up, but I think we could use the stairs to get down…"

The blonde blushed.

"Shut up!"

This got him a smack on his head.

With that the elevator door opened.

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said cheerish pushing the raven inside.

"Why do I already feel my headache?" the Uchiha asked and pushed the button to get down.

°Can't you just shut up Teme?°

Just in the second, the elevator closed it's door and moved downwards, the blonde blushed hard. The other boy was about asking why, when Naruto suddenly kissed him feverish and pinned his boyfriend with his hands above his head against the wall with the buttons. The attacked boy was surprised and tried out of this to push his love away, but Naruto just got closer, possesing and pressed a button to make the elevator stop moving. Once this was one, he begun caressing his partner's neck. Sasuke was shivering in pleasure by now, though he still tried to push the blonde away.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" he asked half speaking and half moaning.

"And why did you stop the elevator?"

Smirking the asked one put more pressure on holding Sasuke's hands.

"Wouldn't be too good if someone would come in while I fuck you, right?"

To say the Uchiha heir was shocked would be an understatement.

"What? You're kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" was the question in return and to prove he wasn't kidding, he moved his knee into the raven's crotch, earning his oh so loved moan.

"Naruto, you can't…"

"Oh I can…." He said not letting the raven's hands free.

"But…"

"And I will."

"NARUTO!"

"Yes?"

Sasuke sighed.

"You're a worse pervert than Kakashi."

"And you love it!"

"I don't. Ser - " he begun, but the Jinchuriki kissed him, shutting him up immedeatly. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer, and the blonde smirked at this action.

°See? Isn't too difficult Teme, DATTEBAYO!°

He put a hand under his raven's shirt and caressed the skin underneath.

"Naruto…Seriously this is dangerous…"

"Because you're afraid that the big Uchiha Sasuke could be caught being uke?" he asked challenging, just to get glared on.

"Fuck you."

"No…Fuck YOU."

"Oh yeah? Gaylord." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto chuckled.

"And this'gaylord' is gonna fuck you senseless, dattebayo!"

Sasuke blushed a little and hissed, as Naruto bit his neck and got his hand into the raven's pants and boxers squeezing his sensitive love sausage gentle.

Too bad that Naruto's Teme didn't want to be aroused and tried to struggle, though he had no chance since his lust took over his mind.

"Naruto…We…have…to….stop…" he moaned to the blonde that was working on his neck.

The blonde just smirked stealing his lovers shirt and licked his way down to his chest, always taking care that Sasuke's hands won't have much freedom.

"Why? You love it, you're already hard, just like me, the elvator stopped…" he pointed out in a seducing voice.

"B-B-But…What…if here are any camera's?"

"Then the security guard has something to jerk off."

With that he locked Sasuke's lips, using his left knee to stimulate Sasuke's crotch and used one hand to get down and play with the ravens ass.

Sasuke was totally out of space, so he didn't notice that Naruto took his chance and let go of Sasuke's hands, to take off all of their clothes.

He then got down and took all of Sasuke's sensitive love sausage and sucked him. Sasuke woke up from his little trip to lala-land, moaned and started a last try to get Naruto to stop.

"Na-ru-to. Please…"

Naruto pushed one finger into Sasuke which shut the raven up pretty fast…Well not completely, he stopped talking, but moaned.

-Meanwhile-

"I hope he's home…" Kakashi said frustrated as he walked to Itachi.

The copy mask Ninja had settled his feelings…He just didn't know whether to like or dislike the result of his thinking.

°In the end I have to hurt one of them – Just who? If I stay with Iru-chan, then Itachi will get hurt – AGAIN. If I break up for him, then Iruka will suffer….Great work on this one Kakashi…°

As he arrived in front of the Uchiha's house he was about screaming, because he didn't like the options he had. He looked at the door like wanting the door to solve his problem, though he the door didn't seem to like him and didn't response. Therefore Kakashi knocked with a heavy sigh.

Kakashi heard a sound coming from inside, but no one opened the door.

"ITACHI?!"

No response –

Kakashi knocked hard, almost punching the door.  
"DAMN IT IF YOU'RE THERE THEN OPEN!"

He then heard a sound again.

°Was that….a glass shattering? Is there a fight? Is he okay?°

"GET LOST"

Kakashi looked surprised at the door.

°His voice…°  
"UCHIHA ITACHI HOW DARE YOU DRINK?"

"…Gomene Oka-san"

°How much did he drink?°

"NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Itachi opened the door and looked at Kakashi kinda pissed off.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Yeah I see that. Getting drunk, huh?" Kakashi answered pretty hurt, yet feeling guilty.

"Exactly." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Okay come in already." He stepped aside to let Kakashi in, who thankfully entered and closed the door behind him, dragging Itachi to the living-room afterwards. Itachi sat down waiting for the grey haired man to present his motive to come over. Kakashi sat down, looking somewhat insecure.

"Itachi…I….I know your pain…"

"Then don't remind me of it."

"I…"

"Kakashi. I already told you I'm not interested to know your purpose or whatever."

"I had time to think about everything…"

"Congratulations."

"And I…"

"I thought I just told you that I don't care." Itachi said pretty cold hearted and grabbed for his bottle.

To his disappointment Kakashi took the bottle.

"Don't drink."

"Why shouldn't I?" the raven asked glaring.

"Because alcohol is not supposed to be a pain killer."

"It is not to me."

"Not? Who are you trying to fool? You're trying to forget. Don't play stupid. I know you well, don't forget that."

"…If you know me so well, why don't you do me the favor and just shut up?"

"And kiss you?"

"For example."

Both rolled their eyes chuckling sadly.

"This is getting awkward." Kakashi figured out.

"No, really?"

"Itachi!"

"Yes?"

"Damn it….Don't make it so hard…."

This earned Kakashi a really scaring look of Itachi's Sharingan.

"So I make it hard? I?"

"…"

"YOU broke up. You cheated on me with him before you broke up. You always would tell me how happy he makes you. But here you go saying that I AM the one making it hard?"

"Itachi…"

"Don't 'Itachi' me like that!"

"Gomen…"

Itachi sighed, massaging his temples being pretty sober by now.

"Okay….let's stop it. It won't bring either of us anywhere."

Kakashi nodded slowly not daring to look at his friend anymore.

"What I wanted to say…"

"Yeees?"

"I…"

"Dude, even I can say it. 'I love Iruka, get over me already' isn't it?"

"Itachi…"

"Just say it already. If it's that what will make you feel better."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT."

"Not? Oh please just say it. I still have a mission later.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

°Forgive me Itachi.°


End file.
